Work on that
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Leon is the big boss and Cloud is a difficult employee. Spats and heated arguments break out more than just often and someone in their office believes she needs to remedy this in a very peculiar way. With tea.
1. Hawaiien shorts and matching pj's

**A/N: **A new story begins! Cloud and Leon in yet another adventurous tale A and I cooked up together. So, the core idea for this story is not intensely original as it's been done before and will most likely be done many times still, but if it is used so often, it's because it's just that good. I'd tell you what it is, but then I'd be ruining the surprise of this chapter. What I can tell you is that it is a lot of fun and it's one of mine and A's favorites :) As always, Alice voices Leon and I voice Cloud. **  
**

On an unrelated note: A gave birth to her baby yesterday! :D

* * *

**Cloud**

Shaking my head out of the very intent stare I'd pointed at the 'Exit' sign above, well, the exit, my eyes caught a glimpse of Valentine bend over his drawing table, the music he was listening too loud enough for me to hear a buzz come from his headphones. Beside him, in his respective cubicle, sat Cid, cigarette in his mouth despite the 'no smoking' sign not ten feet away from him.

Owning the cubicle beside mine, was Hayner, who was cursing out a client the way he did best. Probably about a carrier wall that couldn't be destroyed, but of course the customer didn't get that. We agree that that wall wouldn't look it's best there, but if you want a second floor that doesn't cave in in the following month? It really does need to stay. Go figure.

Sighing, I placed my arms behind my head, stretching my feet out under my own drawing table as I willed time to go faster. I'd finished the concept sketch for the project that had been dumped in my lap yesterday afternoon. Now it was time for lunch, because I had nothing else to work on. But I had to wait for twelve, and not a minute sooner or later, because big boss Leonhart was a hard ass like that.

Wanted to make sure we did our hours, getting paid for those and not sneaking in a break even if we were supposed to be working. I glared at his assistance office door since his was out of my line of vision. I hated that guy. Ever since he'd gotten the promotion he'd forgotten us little people. Spinning on my chair so I could look over at the other side of the large working space, I decided that looking in that direction wasn't much better.

The architecture department was sort of split in half. There was us serious workers, me, Cid, Vincent and Hayner, and then dumped over on the other side of the room were Yuffie, Seifer, Rai and Fuu. Fuu wasn't so bad, and Yuffie, although loud, had impressive potential that could beat me and snatch my raise if I didn't watch my back. Rai and Seifer on the other hand? Well, they just weren't hell bent on going further up the ladder, I guess.

But that wasn't why I wanted to ignore that section. No, it was because Seifer had once again managed to compliment and insult me all at once. Which of course, when I asked, was an insult only, and the compliment I'd thought I'd heard, hadn't been one. Just wishful thinking on my part.

Groaning, I let my head loll back, closing my eyes as I tuned everything out, deciding I would play my favorite pass time game. Interviewing myself. I liked to imagine I was a big shot architect who could choose his own clients and decline those he didn't think interesting. So brilliant at what I did, I'd be able to live off of one commission a year and practically drown in the luxury of the pay I got for it. Yeah... And I'd appear in those documentaries as the most interesting architect out of the entire bunch, and the questions they'd ask me I'd answer with style...

"Get ya head out of the clouds, Cloud." Cid laughed at his ridiculously lame joke as I send him a dull stare, spinning on my chair so I could sit properly behind my drawing table again. With the way Leonhart kept rejecting my ideas? I was never going to make it where I wanted.

* * *

**Leon**

I rubbed my forehead, trying to ignore the headache that brewed there almost daily lately, as I once again reviewed the plans before sending them to be approved by the county. It wasn't hard to do this job, at least that's what I'd thought when I accepted this promotion, but instead of focusing on designing and drawing for the clients we hired, I was stuck here reviewing the 'real' plans drawn by the others in the office over and over again. I had my masters degree in architecture and I hadn't gotten to draw something original in almost two years.

Which meant that all those years in school felt like a freaking waste when all I got to do was check all the little boxes making sure that the buildings other people drew didn't fall down. With a sigh, I rolled up the plans, glad at least that I could put this project in the finished pile.

Larxene, my assistant, would collect them, deliver them to the contractors who would go over them, give me any sort of feedback needed, then I'd get them back and file them with the county office. I'm pretty sure that's all my job was. Paper pushing. I gave a glance towards my door, trying to see through it to the cubicles that lay on the other side. Had it been so long since I'd had my cubicle out there?

Larxene came in and grabbed the narrow tubes of plans in the finished pile and exited again, almost ignoring me completely. Which was actually nice as sometimes I felt intimidated by my own assistant. There was something very...odd about her. But she was a fantastic assistant so I'd never felt the need to replace her.

She could basically anticipate my moods and my plans for the day, making everything run smoothly. She came back in a moment later, and stood in the doorway that separated our offices. I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"It's three minutes past twelve, Mr. Leonhart." Surprised, I glanced and saw that it was indeed.

"See you in an hour, and I have a conference call after that, thank you." She'd taken it upon herself to remind me of lunch every day after I hadn't managed to take a lunch for the first three months that she'd been here.

"Thank you, sir." Almost as if a silent signal went out through the office, I heard the rest of the employees as they all set out for lunch as well. With them gone, I could now go grab a cup of coffee and finish these damn saftely inquiries from our last project. I didn't like to get coffee unless on some kind of break, lest it set a bad example for the rest of the employees who wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of getting coffee and taking unscheduled breaks.

The coffee warmed my hands and after taking a sip, I settled myself in my chair, trying again to focus on my job and not envy my employees their jobs.

* * *

**The following day**

My desk timer went off, alerting me that I had a tactical meeting with the rest of the staff in the conference room in about five minutes. Gathering my supplies, I figured Larxene was already in there, as there was silence in her office now. I headed across the hall and dropped my papers off, then frowned as there was no one in here, and no other folders or papers indicating that they were preparing for it.

This was a pretty important meeting, going over a few key projects that were being covered by multiple people. It was imperative that we all be aware of the projects progress in case of something happening. I frowned and checked my watch, stalking out to the cubicles to see the progress of them getting prepared.

"Excuse me." I said angrily, as no one had moved or looked like they were moving in the direction of the conference room. This was unacceptable. As per usual, the first one to react was Yuffie across the room. She was one of the only ones who didn't work with music blasting in their ears. Popping up from behind her table and low cubicle wall, she smiled largely my way.

"What's up, boss?" Her question was followed by curious eyes of the other employees, who'd finally noticed my presence.

"If you would read your memos," I snapped, beyond irritated by their laziness, "you would have all realized that the Henderson project tactical meeting started two minutes ago in the conference room. Anybody care to participate?" My voice was hard and I was seriously considering putting this on permanent records.

The lot of them quickly jumped out of their cubicles, grabbing some stuff before quickly shuffling their way to the conference room. Except Cloud. Because he never listened to a word I had to say. Arms crossed and eyes fixed on me, he glared and clearly wanted to give me a piece of his mind, but, he at least had the decency to wait till everyone was gone.

"Hah, there he goes again, opening his mouth when he really shouldn't." Seifer snickered as he passed by me, "Cloud, do us all a favor and try to learn the definition 'cool', it might actually help you through life." And then Seifer pulled the door harshly closed behind him.

Cloud's glare had slipped to make space for a tiny frown as he looked at the door, and he quickly licked his lips in clear discomfort at Seifer's words before shaking his head and returning his attention to me. I frowned at Seifer briefly, not appreciating negative remarks between employees. I'd have to watch him, because I wouldn't stand for any bickering among my subordinates.

"If," Cloud finally spoke, "you'd have actually given us memos, we'd have been able to read them."

"I gave Larxene the memo and she delivered it to everyone. Now get in the conference room with everything you need or I might regret my decision to include you on this project." I again, glanced at my clock, annoyed that he was delaying even more. "And now you have only thirty minutes instead of the forty I'd originally planned on. Let's hope you can get it together."

He let out a short, disbelieving, humorless laugh, "Seriously? Indirectly blaming it on Larxene? Now, I knew you had issues owning up to your mistakes, but not even able to properly blame it on your assistance?" He huffed, "What was I thinking, of course Leonhart can do no wrong."

"Watch it, Strife." I said, my voice dangerously quiet. "You are about one sentence away from a insubordination. Now, get your shit together." One more word, and I wouldn't hesitate to pull him from_ all_ of his current projects. No commissions for the rest of the year. I didn't understand why he always had to give me grief. Giving him one last hard look, I spun around and headed to the conference room.

"Don't walk away." He said, leading me to halt in my steps, "You can't just walk in here, demand we move our asses and start a freaking pissing contest to show your superiority because you get a kick out of it. We didn't get the memo, and instead of asking us _why_ we weren't in that room, prepping for the conference, you give us hard stares as if we were a bunch of high school kids caught smoking on the playground by their principal."

Instead of feeling that pang of victory that would come from outright firing Cloud for finally crossing that line, I instead felt a stab of bitterness at the idea. We'd actually started at this firm around the same time and he'd been my closest work friend for the first little bit. But ever since I'd been promoted, I think there was a rift that would never repair. Despite our history, his attitude had never been this bad before and I wasn't going to let it slide. I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth.

"Excuse me," Both myself and Cloud looked over at Larxene, who gave us a tight smile, "I apologize for interrupting one of your many passionate bitch fights, but I thought it my duty to inform you, Mister Leonhart, that I did actually forget to deliver the memo, so I'm afraid their tardiness is on me."

"That is still no excuse for the way he acted just now." Cloud threw my way. Larxene lifted a hand to try and add more, but I cut her off.

"That is complete and utter bullshit." I said to Cloud, not backing down. "I can apologize for accusing you of forgetting, but that doesn't excuse your behavior that followed. _I_ am your supervisor, not your co-worker. Despite me being in the wrong, _you_ are expected to comply and obey regardless." I suppose I couldn't fire him at this point, but the attitude...still needed an adjustment.

Cloud was about to retaliate back, but Larxene stepped in front of him. "Mister Strife, I suggest you sit down in that chair, take a moment to breathe and skip this conference." About to point out that telling him what he should do was my job, Larxene turned and shook her head at me. "Please, Mister Leonhart, join the others in the conference room and do what you need to do. We shall deal with this issue at a more appropriate time, that being one where you aren't loosing minutes in your working schedule." She gave me a smile and gestured for me to go on. "I will remind Mister Strife of his position, if you believe me apt to do so, of course."

I pursed my lips and gave a tight nod. She was right, I was wasting time with this. Spinning around, I straightened my tie and headed into the conference room.

* * *

**Cloud**

I exhaled heavily in annoyance as Leon closed the door of the conference room behind him, leading me and Larxene to remain just the two of us here in the cubicle area.

"Why are you always so nice to him? You're in the same boat as us." I reminded her. Leon and his ways... It just, well, he didn't need to do much to push my buttons. Every little thing he did that rubbed slightly in the wrong direction? Right, so sometimes I could admit that I may respond a bit too strongly, but he really should not-

"He is my boss, Cloud." Larxene said, as she always did. "He does his job right, and I respect him for it. You do not see half of what I can as his assistant." She tugged on my hand, guiding me across the room to go around the corner and halt me before the coffee cabinet. "If you smothered that terrible temper of yours, you might actually be able to see what I can." Humming happily, she put on the tea boiler, grabbing a mug from the cabinet high up on the wall. "You've really gone too far this time." She noted.

That rush of anger burst through me again, "Because I'm the only one to blame in this?"

"Keep your voice down." She said with authority, leading me to frown as I instantly calmed down. Larxene was a bit scary around the edges. "For a fight to occur? There has to be two parties."

I nodded in satisfaction, "So you agree that he is to blame."

"You both are." She spelled out, pouring hot water into the mug. "Now drink this. It'll calm those overly tense nerves of yours." Taking my hand, she placed the tea there. "Have you broken things off with Seifer yet, or must I remind you how horrible you two are together?"

Ah, there it was, the pang of insecurity that I was so familiar with. "Leave it alone, Larxene. Seifer just has commitment issues which can make him nasty, doesn't mean he won't overcome them."

She gave me a sad smile, "Not with you he won't."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, "Oh, don't do that. You know I hate it when you pretend you can foresee things happening. You're not there when Seifer and me are alone." We rarely were... I'd actually not had a good moment with Seifer in a long couple of weeks.

"Drink." Larxene pointed at the mug before giving me a nod, a pat on the shoulder and then she left to go join the others in the conference room so she could assist mister dick head. He did not deserve capitals.

* * *

**Leon**

"Thank you all for your notes, and again, there was a misunderstanding with the memo and I apologize for that." I saw knowing looks being traded around the table and I figured that they'd heard the 'discussion' that Cloud and I had in the other room. At least they hadn't mentioned anything in the meeting.

I dismissed everyone, watched as they packed up their materals and nodded as they each exited the room. It was the end of the day, and I didn't feel like confronting Cloud now. It would have to wait until tomorrow morning. Sighing as I gathered my stuff, I went straight to my office counting on Larxene to have set him straight, for the moment. He would still need to be dealt with and just thinking about it, made me tired.

I shut the door and dropped into my chair, resting my forehead against my hand. "Why is he so stubborn?" I mumbled. He should be a top employee, but everything he did was a dig at me. Like he had a personal issue with me. Maybe, I could offer him a transfer to another branch somewhere so he wouldn't lose his job, but I wouldn't have to deal with him.

A short knock before Larxene stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her with her hip as she was carrying a mug of something in her hands. "I've spoken to Mister Strife and-"She cleared her throat as she came to stand beside my desk, "Well, we shall have to see of course, but I'm quite sure things will start straightening out from this point onwards." A small smile played on her lips as she offered me the mug, "I've made you some tea, to ease the head ache you surely are sporting right now."

"You know I don't like tea-" I started to say, but stopped when I caught the look she was sporting. It was her, obey me or suffer the consequences look. Taking the cup, I quickly drank, grimacing at the taste. "Uh, thank you. And I am not sure that Cloud will straighten out. I've been thinking I might find him a transfer. Then maybe he won't be such a thorn in my side."

She sat down on the edge of my desk, "I'm sorry if I'm about to cross any lines, Sir, but don't you believe there might be a reason as to why Mister Strife reacts so..." She shrugged, "for the lack of a better word, passionately to whatever it is you say?" She sighed, "I was taught that for a fight to take place, there has to be two parties participating for it to work."

"Well, that's obvious." It would be weird if I was fighting with myself. "And as to his reactions to me, some people just arent meant to get along. Hence the transfer idea." I frowned as she was sitting _on _my desk. Whatever. "He has always had something to say about me and how I work. I believe that there is just no way for us to work together."

She stood back up, smoothing down her sweater, "There is, you just have to learn not to torture each other so." Nodding my way, she exited my office to return to hers.

"I don't _torture_ him." I mumbled to myself. "And he freaking started it."

* * *

**Cloud - The next morning**

_"Whose to know if your soul will fade at all..."_ Had Seifer tampered with my alarm again? Because I'm pretty sure Seether wasn't the usual band waking me up in the morning. Opening my eyes, I then just as soon closed them as I was pretty much blinded by the sunlight, leading me to frown. I'd closed the blinds, I was sure of it. Okay, just, don't drag it out and get up. Right, that was a good plan.

Kicking the blanket away, I moved out of the bed, having a moment of vertigo that shot my system to full awareness when my foot connected with the floor later than it should have. Blinking at the ground, I wondered why I had a rug there all of a sudden. I hated that sense of falling, almost, the one you got when you missed a step when going up the stairs. Not cool. Shaking my head, I reached up to run my hands through my spikes, my yawn interrupted some as they felt softer and... longer?

"Seifer! What the hell prank did you pull now?" I shouted, stomping my way over to the door, only to realize there wasn't one where it was supposed to be. "What the fuck?" I whispered, turning in a circle to locate the exit of my bedroom door.

That was not my bed. Nor was that the color of my wall. Eying it somewhat skittishly, I stumbled my way over to the door, placing my hand against it to push open and walk through, only to bump my face into it. "Fuck!" I shrieked, stepping back to grab my nose and glare at the door. "Push, not pull." I demanded of it, trying again, but of course I had to pull and not push...

"Okay, things are fine, I probably got really drunk, don't remember anything and now I'm in someone's house I don't know, and I'll just have to sneak out." Nodding at myself, I stuck my head passed the door and took in a very large, but empty living room. Well, clearly whoever lived here enjoyed minimal. A couch, a tiny television and, well, that was it. Bare walls, unpainted, very naked altogether. But there was nobody here. Right?

"Hello?" I called out, waiting for an answer, but none came. Maybe I could at least use the bathroom then... And find pants. I needed pants. Stepping out into the living room, I tried every door, until I finally found the bathroom, walking over to the toilet, pulling up the seat before pushing down my-

"I don't own Hawaiian boxers..." I stated, frowning at the bright flower pattern on my underwear. Another thing I could blame on the alcohol. If I'd slept with anyone? Well, I'd never be sure because nobody was here, and even if I had? Okay, I did feel sort of bad, but it's not like Seifer could really be jealous as he'd made clear he wasn't into the exclusive thing.

Cringing at the memory of that fight, I relieved myself and then turned to scan the floor to see if I could find any sign of a man living here, that being the answer to my pant-less state right now. If they were anything like me, there'd be a heap of laundry lying about somewhere... I raised an eyebrow as instead I found a pair of jeans neatly folded on a chair beside the sink. Alright then. Taking them, I started wiggling my way in, and as I snapped the buttons in place, I took a quick look at the state of my face in the mirror. The quick look turned panicked as I released the pants, moving over to the mirror to stare wide eyed at my reflection.

"Leonhart?" I asked shakily, looking behind me first, but he wasn't there. "If we slept together? Please fire me now!" I spun around to take in the entirety of the bathroom, but I still couldn't- "NO!" I screamed, turning back towards the mirror as it finally occurred to me that I hadn't seen my own reflection.

"No, no, no, no..." I chanted as I reached up to prod Leon's face, pushing his cheeks together, pressing on his nose, pulling his lips apart, wincing as I did so... "Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy-" Breathing suddenly really heavy, I grabbed my heart, eyes not leaving my reflection, that wasn't me, but Leon, Leon Leonhart, my boss, mister dick head without capitals... This couldn't be real...

And then I fainted.

* * *

**Leon**

What the fuck was that beeping? I cracked my eyes open, and slammed my fist down on the strange alarm clock that was ringing. My eyes closed automatcially, my mind sluggishly trying to come to grips with the strangeness that was that alarm. Had I put the button over to the beeping instead of the radio? But how? I hated the beeping. It reminded me of my father and his house-wide alarm clock, ensuring that everyone got up at precisely 6am. And had I gotten a new alarm clock? Why didn't I remember that?

Snuggling back in my sheets, I frowned as my arms felt contricted and my legs were very warm. Had I fallen asleep in my clothes last night? Tired of the questions, I stretched and opened my eyes all the way, frowning into the darkness. The sky must be overcast today, because the sun was supposed to be shining through my window right now, helping me wake up. I sat up, and glanced down.

"What the fuck?" I asked, bewildered at the baby blue t-shirt the covered my chest. I _never_ went to bed with a shirt on. They got all tangled up and made me feel like I was in a straight jacket. Had I been drinking last night? Was I even in my house. A quick glance around and I confirmed that no, this was not my room. In fact, _nothing_ was familiar. So...one night stand? That didn't sound like me at all.

I glanced to the side, and frowned when I saw no one there. Were they up? I threw off the covers and put my feet on the floor. "Are you kidding me?" Unable to hold in the gasp of horror, I got a look at what my feet had been tangled up in, making them too hot. My eye was twitching. "They match. They fucking match. _I _am wearing matching pajamas as if I was 5 years old." The bright blue shirt was bad enough. Horrible color for me, but now I was subjected to actual matching pajama bottoms. I probably looked like a power puff.

This guy was a total fruitcake, I could feel it. Standing, I wavered as a feeling of vertigo swept over me and I put my hand out to the door to steady myself. My clothes should be somewhere on the floor, so I gave a quick sweep with my gaze around the room, hoping to spot them. The walls weren't white like mine at home, but a very sublte blue-green that didn't overwhelm you.

The bed was pushed against the wall, and I marveled at how the bedspread actually complemented the color scheme. At least this guy wasn't a complete idiot. That made me smile. Now, if only I could remember what had happened last night. Turning the handle, I almost tripped when it opened opposite to how my door opened at home, and I peeked my head out.

"Cloud fucking Strife!" What? "Taking a shower last night?" Suddenly my vision was blocked when Seifer glared down at me, "Spiteful much? I know I disappointed your ass by hanging out with friends rather than you, but did you have to suck away all the warm water?" His arms were crossed, the angry narrowed look still pointed at me as he waited... for me? To answer?

Well, he was obviously mistaken and I was more stunned by the idea that this was Seifer's house and apparently Cloud's as well. Had I...gone home with Cloud? My gut tightened, and I tried to stem off my freak out. "What?" Was all I could get out, still wondering why he was staring at me. Did I look like fucking Cloud?

Seifer groaned, "Remember that time I told you you are useless?" Clearly I was still Cloud to him. Pushing aside all the crazy and questions... Why did Seifer clearly hate, or passionately dislike, Cloud this much? Had to, to call someone useless. "Mark that comment on your brain and chant it like a freaking mantra so I don't have the repeat myself!" He punched the wall beside my face and then stormed off, slamming a door shut.

"God, what a fucking dick." I muttered, pissed that I'd been forced in a situation to see my subordinates in their actual home. And hells, why did Cloud put up with that? I mean, between that and his asshole comments at work, you'd think Cloud would get a new roommate. Whatever. I noted the door that Seifer had stormed through and then I glanced back at the way he had come. Ah, the bathroom.

Giving one last glance down the hall, I went inside and shut the door, grimacing at the chaos that was inside. Ugh, clean up much? I emptied my bladder and then turned to wash my hands, jumping in surprise when I noticed blonde spikes in the mirror.

I whirled around, expecting Cloud to be right behind me, but...no one was there! I tripped as I spun again, slamming my hip into the counter, my breaths coming in gasps, as all I could see in the mirror, was Cloud fucking Strife staring at me.

"No. Way."

* * *

Yes. Way. Next update shall be Saturday. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far and that you'll love the rest! Please review, we love, love, love reviews :)


	2. Lilacs

**A/N:** Hi guys! A new chapter for you all! :D On the subject of ff deleting MA rated stories... No worries, we got all of our stories backed up and if it happens that they get deleted on here, we'll make sure that we upload them elsewhere so you guys can read them all still :) For now though, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Cloud**

After having come back to the living, I'd been forced to come to terms with the fact that it had not been a nightmare. I was in fact, trapped in Leonhart's body. Fucking awesome. It had then taken me fifteen minutes to locate his car keys, which, happened to be neatly hooked beside the front door, but how was I supposed to know? Normal people tossed them on their coffee table. Of course he didn't have one!

I might have speeded a little, as a reflex type reaction to the anger and fright I was feeling all at once. Ran a red light too... But, I'd made it in one piece to the office, and I figured that was my best option of locating Leon. Or Cloud. Leon in Cloud's body. My body. He better be careful with it!

Storming out of the elevator once it reached the architect floor, I pushed open the door, my co-workers staring at me strangely, which, almost surprised me until I reminded myself once again that I was not me. Or I was me, but in Leon's body, and Leon did not come to work through this elevator, but his own. Which was in the back. Shit. Oh well.

I wondered if I should greet the people in their cubicles, but then figured, why the hell would I bother? I was Leon in their eyes and it was known fact Leon didn't bother with greetings. So, I stormed across the office, hesitating in front of Larxene's door, realizing that I didn't need to go through there as this body was the owner of the boss' office.

Taking a left, I marched over to the next door, rammed my way through and then slammed it shut behind me all the while hearing whispered conversations take place by my co-workers. Leon's employees. What the fuck ever. Lifting my eyes off the ground, I sighed when I saw my body. In tact. So the hair could use a little work, but I suppose it wasn't too horrible either.

"Oh no... Not that shirt with those pants..." I muttered, scanning him over.

"Fuck. You. Strife." Came my own voice, and I was amazed at how I could _see_ Leonhart in my eyes, glaring out at me. He gave me a once over, grimacing at me as though I, er, he was painful to look at. "What the _fuck_ is going on? Why...why are we?" He clearly couldn't say it, instead using his hand to frantically gesture between us.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, "You're the one that got the promotion. You figure it out, genius." I couldn't stop it. When it came to Leon? I just always, always, had to make a nasty comment. It was almost without brain permission. "Okay!" I shouted out, lifting my hands so I could stop him from getting too angry, which I knew he would, because I was. He? Never mind.

I knew that grit in the jaw line there, because that was the one that appeared when I got angry. "Sorry! Just. Calm the fuck down!" I breathed in sharply, letting this body slide down the door so I could sit on the ground. "I should calm down. I don't know why." I muttered.

"Maybe I could calm the fuck down, if I wasn't wearing the skin of the worlds most contrary employee! It's like, some kind of fucking joke!" Covering his, er, my face with his hands he dropped to the ground opposite me, leaning his head back against the wall and sighing. "I think I'm going to throw up." He murmured.

"That's okay," I waved a hand flippantly his way, "I fainted."

He blinked. "What? Really? You...you did?"

I snorted, "Well, yeah..." I gestured at his body I was currently wearing. "I thought I'd gotten drunk, laid, and woken up in my one night stand's bed. When I realized I had in fact landed in your body-" I frowned, "Which, by the way, it's really weird to hear me talk with your voice." I shook my head, "It was shocking, alright? I'm not a weak guy... I just don't deal well with surprises." I let this head drop against the door. "Ugh... I'd actually put up with Seifer's wrath rather than this."

"Um, yeah. What the fuck was up with that? You live together? Dude." He gave me a disbelieving look. "Why?"

"Don't dude me, _boss_." I went on the defensive. Like I always did when it came to Seifer. "Roommates at first and now we're-" I shrugged, "I don't know. Boyfriends? Not even that since he doesn't want to be exclusive even though I do. Or not." My head was starting to hurt. Or Leon's was. "It's complicated, alright? He wanted to be with me and well, apparently I tolerate that." I saw him open my mouth, but was glad to see Larxene walk in.

"Assistant!" I stumbled up onto my feet, "Yes! You're my assistant who's right on time!"

She smiled at me in Leonhart's body, "Hello, Mister Strife."

I blinked at her, then at Leon, "No way..."

"Larxene?" He lunged to his feet, tripping as he clearly wasn't used to my body yet. "What, what did you do?" His voice wasn't loud, but it was that sort of scary whisper shout that warned you about the impending explosion.

Larxene shrugged, "I gave you some tea that would allow you to switch bodies and ultimately? Understand each other a little better."

"Oh no!" I growled out, waving a stern finger at her, "Listen here, missy, you switch us back _right_. Fucking. Now!"

She laughed, "I can't do that."

"Leonhart! Do something!" I begged.

"You're fired." Leon spat out, crossing his arms and trying to look stern. I think the effect was lost when in my body.

Larxene was even more amused now, "Keep your voice down, Cloud, you too, Leon. People outside now believe Leon asked Cloud to do something, and Cloud just fired me." She grinned, "Which means I'm not actually fired."

I narrowed my eyes, "If I don't fire you..." I whispered, "will you switch us back?"

"I told you, I can't do that."

"Come on, Leon," I patted myself on the shoulder, "Let's go jump off the building and die. Clearly that's our only solution!" I growled out the last.

"Fuck that! I'll shave your entire body bald next time you threaten that!" Leon whispered, making a point to grab my hair in his fist. He took a step closer so he could continue to talk, but not be heard.

I groaned, "I didn't fucking threaten a thing! I was making a dramatic observation as assistant hocus pocus won't help squat, dumbass!" I shouted at my body.

"Keep your fucking voice down, you idiot!" He waved his arms at me, whispering louder. Turning to Larxene he said, "What do we have to do to get out of this?" Pleading now, he shivered and looked like he really would be sick.

I'd punch him. But that was my face. "Larxene. Solution. Now." I clipped out.

She sighed heavily, "There's only one way to get you switched back." She started, peaking both our interests. "You have to say one phrase to one another, and _mean it_."

"Well? What is it?" Leon growled out impatiently.

"I shall torture you no longer." Larxene said, stopping there even though I momentarily wondered if there was more.

"That's it?" I asked, and she nodded.

"And you have to mean it, or else it won't work."

I turned towards Leon inside of me, "I shall torture you no longer." I said in my most sincere voice, or Leon's apparently.

"Work on that." Larxene suggested, turning so she could leave us alone.

"I shall torture you no longer!" Leon said, my voice sounding absolutely desperate to my own ears. "I meant it!"

"No you didn't!" I knew because I was still trapped in this godforsaken body! "What are we going to do?"

"You're asking me? Why? Because I'm obviously more mature, or because she's my assistant? I can't control her!"

My eyebrows shot up, "Seriously? Going below the belt now?" I scanned him over and then grinned, "Get the fuck out of my office."

His jaw dropped. It was a priceless look, even though it was on my face. "Excuse me? You did not just say that, you dick." Tch tch, Leonhart. He obviously had a swearing problem when under duress.

"Now, now, _Mister Strife_..." This could actually become a lot of fun... "Don't make a scene... And if you are, then at least let me open the door so the others can witness." Walking over to said door, I pulled it wide open, smiling practically as wide, and then gestured for him to get out. "Be nice with my body, or else I'll make sure your promotion won't last."

That shut him up and the glare he sent me was positively murderous. "Yes, _sir_. I'll be sure to be on my _best_ behavior." He swept past me with a muttered, 'dick' inaudible to everyone else.

* * *

**Leon - later that evening**

I grinned in satisfaction as I drove away from the office, the way to Cloud's already memorized in my head. The day had been spent going through Cloud's desk, cleaning it so someone could actually work in it, then I'd gotten to actually _draw_ something worthwhile instead of just checking something already drawn. It had been almost tolerable despite Cloud being a dick and choosing me to run every menial task in the office. Copies, deliveries. Cid had raised his eyebrows at me and I'd only been able to shrug, having no idea how to interact with the guy.

My grin faded as I remembered that instead of my empty house that I'd be going home to, I'd actually have to go to a shared apartment with Seifer. Who had been surprisingly cold towards me, er Cloud. But Cloud had said something about a relationship with him...I shook my head. The way Seifer had acted this morning had been kind of odd for that kind of thing.

Parking, I made my way inside the apartment, looking for a place to hang my keys for a few seconds, before rolling my eyes and leaving them in my pocket. At least I could find them there. Where the hell were you supposed to put your keys if not hanging by the door?

"Hello? Anybody home?" Please, dear lord, say no. I'd been the last to leave, obviously as Cloud had given me a brief rundown of everything as I had him. Heaven help him if he drank my good beer.

"I'm here." Shit. Appearing from the door that led to the hallway that led to the doors of the bedrooms and bathroom, Seifer raised an eyebrow at me. "What was up with you and bossypants this morning?" Bossypants? "Nevermind, I don't even care. I'm going out." He grabbed his keys from the coffee table, halting in his steps as he frowned at me, "What? You're not going to chew me out for it? No complaints? No righteous preaching on the fact that we're supposed to be together, not sharing ourselves with other people, blah, blah, blah?"

Oh, he did not just say that to me, er Cloud. I grit my teeth, suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to kick this guy's ass for the way he treated Cloud. _No_ one deserved this sort of behavior and if Cloud needed help to get past it? Then Merry fucking Christmas to him.

"Fuck you, Seifer." I said, as cheerfully as I could manage. My smile was probably forced, but I doubted he could tell the difference. Cloud had a pretty blinding smile. "How about you take your pretend care and shove it up your ass?" I turned the smile into a smirk, as I walked past him. "Cause you'll never get another shot at this one."

I heard him sigh heavily, "Fucking _finally!_" He walked calmly over to the door, "Took you forever to dump my ass." He shut the door, leaving me alone in the apartment.

"Aaaand, Cloud needs to move out." I said. I could share that with him when I saw him tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow...Cloud may have had an unfortunate relationship with the worlds _largest_ asshole, but he'd still been a dick to me today and I wasn't going to take this lying down. Pulling the box of hair dye I'd picked up during lunch out of my pocket, I smirked. Hope he liked lilacs.

* * *

**Cloud - The next day**

Sitting in Leon's really comfortable leather chair, I almost felt myself doze off, which, yes, wasn't very good, but at the same time, it was five thirty in the morning, so... Give me a break. What kicked me out of that state was Leon's cellphone ringing. Sitting up, I grabbed it off the wooden desk, yawning before picking up and adopting my most professional tone.

"Mister Seymour." I greeted. He'd called at the crack of dawn, telling Leonhart he needed to come in right away. So, here I was. Why? No idea.

"I am sorry, Mister Leonhart, turns out the client has moved the appointment to a later time today." He wasn't sorry at all! Shoving myself up and out of the chair, I glared across the room. "I do apologize for the inconvenience." Did this happen often? Seymour pulling a prank on Leon? Cause that wasn't nice. Clearly Leonhart wasn't the only one suffering from a superiority problem.

I cleared my throat, or Leon's, "I accept the apology, Sir, but I kindly ask you confirm with the client before waking me at five in the morning next time."

"You are?" He sounded surprised.

"I am. If this displeases you, I'm sure I can find some sort of rule in working environment protocol that confirms you cannot do this." Take that, big boss on the upper floor!

"Good day, Mister Leonhart." That's right, suck on it.

"To you as well, Mister Seymour." Click. Exhaling, I sat back down in the comfortable chair, letting in spin on itself as that was just really fun. I was interrupted though when I saw Larxene flash in my spinning view, a smirk on her face. Grabbing the desk edge, I gave her a sheepish look.

"I didn't call you in."

"That is his work phone. All calls are re-directed to mine so I may keep up to date with everything work related in case Leon forgets." Cool, a real life post-it.

Then I winced, "I didn't overstep, did I? Just..."

"You didn't. Leon is a tough guy, but when it comes to his superior? He tends to let himself be walked over, in fear of loosing his job."

"So there is a rule?" She nodded, reassuring me that I had remembered that right. Thank god... "So, ehm, Larxene..." I started, waving at the pile of paperwork on the desk. "Wanna help me out?"

She shook her head, "No. You'll have to ask Leon to help you."

"Do I?" I whined. I didn't like admitting defeat. Although I suppose I didn't really have a choice since I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do with all of this. I missed my drawing table...

"You do." And then Larxene left again. Sighing heavily, I slumped back in the chair and decided to take a quick nap before everyone else would get in. Not like I could figure out without some guidance how to work all these papers.

Pacing Leon's office, I peaked through the small opening I'd left in the door from time to time, seeing Hayner already at work, Vincent seated in his cubicle, Cid chatting with Yuffie... But where was Leon with my body?

"Holy baby jesus!" I heard Cid exclaim, leading me to frown and quickly rush over to the door so I could see what was going on. "Cotton candy? What in the devil came over you?" That wasn't good... Stepping out of the office, I shuffled down the hallway, fearing what I might see. And I was right to do so, because there sat Leon, in my body, in my cubicle, smiling like a satisfied idiot as he ignored the people staring at... my lilac colored hair.

"Le-" No. "Cloud Strife!" I rushed across the room to reach the cubicle, opening my mouth to make my comment, but momentarily distracted as I realized the neat freak had organized my fucking work space. Anyway, back to the _current _issue. "What!" I grabbed my head, "Did you do to m- your hair?" I shrieked as best as Leon's voice could allow. "Are you insane?" I threaded my fingers through it, sadness overcoming me as I looked at my ruined, no-longer golden, locks.

His face was innocent and he shrugged. "What? You don't like lilacs? I thought it was lovely." Oh, he was being so smug about this. My hair was a soft looking purple, with uneven patches telling me he'd probably dyed it himself instead of doing it someplace professionally. I'd be lucky if it didn't fall out because of this.

"Oh don't do that!" I propped my hands on my hips, "I know that look, I use it all the time to get out of stuff. Won't work on me buddy, nosiree. Cloud!" I snapped, grabbing his/my chin, "No smirking. This is not funny!" I let go off his/my face. "You..." I growled, "You'll pay." I swore, glaring at him, which was then interrupted when Hayner cleared his throat, leading me to realize the entire office was staring at this scene with dropped jaws. Right, this wasn't a normal thing to happen between me and Leon. Or, ever with anyone, I guess.

"Whatcha looking at?" I shouted, "Get back to work, you lazy ass pansies!" And then I stormed back to Leon's office.

* * *

**Leon - The next morning**

I'd grown slightly accustomed to waking up in Cloud's room, but I did miss my giant bed and privacy. But somehow, his bed had really comfortable sheets that felt fantastic against my skin. Why did Cloud insist on sleeping in those horrible pajamas? After somehow dismantling that annoying alarm clock of his, I'd been able to wake up in a slightly better mood than the other day. Although, I wouldn't take back the look on his face when he saw his hair for anything. Revenge was sweet, and I still couldn't stop the smirking whenever I looked in the mirror. Maybe I'd go with a baby pink next time. Depending on if he screwed up my job or not.

I'd managed not to draw too much attention to myself from the others after that display from Cloud yesterday, although Hayner seemed to be suspecting something. He was sharp, but seemed easily distracted as well. No matter. I threw on a pair of pants over my boxers and went out into the kitchen to find some breakfast, annoyed when I realized Seifer was in there as well. One word, and I'd probably deck his ass. If this had been my apartment, I would have kicked him out first thing, but I'd been pissed to learn that Cloud was the roommate, not the owner. I'd, or rather he'd be homeless if I decided to move out. Didn't mean I had to take Seifer's shit if he started it.

I ignored him as I grabbed a bowl and some cereal, snagging the milk from where it was resting on the counter next to him.

"Since when do you eat cereal?" He muttered. "Chocolate ones at that. Weren't you the one that told me 'a moment on the lips, forever on the hips'?" He snorted. "You are the epitome of gay, Cloud."

I swallowed, not wanting to waste the cereal by spitting it in his face. Doing an exaggerated look at his body, which didn't excite me one bit, I smirked. "I was trying to prove a point, hippo hips. Been skipping the gym lately? It's showing."

His eyebrows shot up, "What the fuck is up with you lately? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've finally found the location of your back bone, but don't shove a stick up your ass either. Wouldn't want to be like bossypants." He snickered, taking his mug of coffee before seating himself on the couch not to far from the kitchen area. "Although it seems he's finally let loose some."

"Maybe I'm tired of being treated like shit by you. And I, er, Leon, doesn't have a stick up his ass. I'd be surprised if he wasn't just tired of dealing with all the same old shit from you guys."

Seifer made a disbelieving sound, "Okay, look, Cloud, I know we've never really gotten along. Ever since you moved into the room we've been at odds, then everything turned to hell when I decided sleeping with you would be a good idea and, you know, sex with you wasn't that great to begin with. Doesn't matter. Point being, if there is one thing we always agreed on? It was Leon's superiority issues. The guy ignores us, speaks only when he needs something and he'd not even give us his trust were his life to depend on that." Seifer shrugged, "You step outta line by going up against him, but if there is one thing I always appreciated in you? It's that you didn't let his brooding demeanor kick you down."

I was really trying hard not to just let loose and kick his ass, but everything about him rubbed me the wrong way. His entire presence here was driving my blood pressure through the roof. Gulping my milk, I vowed to start looking for new places today. Another morning with him was going to send me over the edge.

Gulping the rage, I channeled what I could into my next words. "And yet, I've managed with _your_ demeaning behavior for so long. Huh. Must mean you're closer to fucking Leonhart than you care to admit, Seifer. Too bad that both of us hating him isn't enough to make you even marginally tolerable anymore. Fuck off." I finished my milk, and without waiting for a response I went to grab some clothes to get ready for a shower. Cloud would thank me in the end.

Seifer's words followed me all the way to work, and I hated how much I could feel them poking me. So, I was demeaning and Cloud and him shared a great dislike for me? Well, I'd known Cloud wasn't my biggest fan, but the fact that he'd actually bonded with that asshole over it, was just...fucked up. I hated the sympathy I was feeling for the guy, and I resolved that he'd get pink hair next week for being stupid enough to fuck with Seifer. But...I was still finding him another apartment. _That_ was for me though.

I walked to my desk, smirking as everyone was still staring at my hair, not yet used to it. Yeah, it was permanent, so enjoy it as long as you want. Settling in comfortably, I glanced to my office, wondering if Cloud was going to be on time today, or if he was going to be late to spite me. He wasn't though, I knew from the following sounds and it told me that I might have preferred him to call in sick entirely today.

"Clo- Mister Leonhart, don't, you'll regret it." I heard Larxene from her office, her door almost opening, but then slamming shut.

"No, no, you got it all wrong. This is to show _Cloud_ he must regret _his_ actions." The door then did open, and Cloud walked out in my body. My body that was dressed in Hawaiian boxers only. And shoes. Dress shoes, socks and boxers. But nothing else.

"Good morning, dear employees of mine!" He smiled brightly. My jaw did more than drop. It scraped the floor, pulling up the cheap carpet with it. Hayner's must have followed because I could hear him stuttering, and floudering with his words, causing me to flush as I knew he was gay. I wasn't self conscious about my body, but what the fuck Cloud? There was a beat of silence before everyone chimed in with everything from cat calls, to manic giggling and the sound of a camera phone.

"Fuck!" Bolting into action, I lept out of my cubicle, grabbed Cloud, er, my body by the shoulders and dragged him to the closest door, the conference room. Stuffing him inside, I shut the door, pointing a glare in his direction. The bright smile was still plastered on his face, and then instead of explaining or doing anything useful he went, "Aloha oye! Aloha oye" Aaaand then he was wiggling my hips, doing the retarded version of a Hawaiian dance. While the others outside the room couldn't see the dance, I'm pretty sure they'd heard the airport greeting song as he wasn't keeping his voice down.

I slapped a hand over his mouth, and grabbed his wrist, pushing on a tender spot beneath the wrist bone, knowing the pain would get his attention. I'm not sure how effective I could glare or be menacing in Cloud's body, but I was giving it my best shot. "You have exactly ten seconds to assure me you brought a full set of clothes, or believe me, purple hair will be the _least_ of your worries."

He blinked at me, "It's casual attire to work day..." A pause, "Didn't you get the memo? I'm sure I gave it to Larxene."

"I moved out of your apartment and let Seifer know he can go elsewhere for any ass tapping." I wanted him to get mad, give me a reason to ignore that what he had just said may have been poetic justice. No, Leon. Must not admire his below the belt revenge. Must get him to remind you why you find him insufferable.

Instead of anger flashing through his eyes though, I saw both a hint of fear and maybe some sadness. "Leon... I was just pranking around, I would have never done anything that would cause serious damage in your life." I saw him swallow, "I brought extra clothing and made sure Seymour wouldn't find out about this stunt. I was actually going to ask you for help when it came to your job because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and I don't want to get you fired." I don't think I'd ever heard Cloud speak seriously to me, not in that numb tone anyway. "You moved me out and broke up my relationship? Why would you do such things without at least talking to me about it?"

His hurt tone was...uncomfortable. But I knew what I was doing. "Cloud. You _know_ it wasn't a relationship. Seifer, he...doesn't deserve you. He's such a bastard to you and you know it." And I _knew_ he knew it as well. That was something I was certain of. I took a small step back, but was still close enough to look him dead in the eye. "He was more than happy to end it, and that should tell you something. I am sorry, but you're better than him." I felt I should be more honest with him, but if he thought that I'd already moved, then he wouldn't be tempted to stay.

And now there was anger, "I am? How the fuck would you know?" He whisper shouted, making sure the others outside wouldn't hear, "You stopped giving a crap about my ass the moment you got that promotion, remember?" Huffing, he turned around, crossing his arms and breaking eye contact. "You had no right messing with stuff that doesn't concern you. Don't pretend to care when you don't. My fucked up get togethers with Seifer were my problem, and mine to deal with, yet you swoop in and try and righten it all?" Turning back around, I saw him grimace, "Thank you for doing what I couldn't do, but again, you had no right." Giving me a nod, he then started making his way to the exit of the conference room that would allow him to avoid the cubicle area and instantly retreat in my office.

I grabbed his arm, stopping his leaving for a moment. "How can I _stop_ messing with things when I'm stuck in your goddamned body?" My voice was quiet, and I hated having to explain or justify my behavior in any way, I always had. "And I knew you wouldn't get me fired. I had no problem thinking you could handle my job and you're fucking welcome to it." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my tone, hating to admit that the promotion that I'd worked so hard for, was anything I'd actually hoped for. "I'll help you, but you'd be surprised at how much it's just grunt work. Fuck, Cid could probably handle that shit." It shouldn't have been a secret, but I hadn't felt useful in a long while. How could I, when everything was being done by everyone else and all I managed to do was push the paper?

"I don't want your job." He clipped out, "I've never wanted it. It's just the way you handle us as your employees that pisses me the fuck off. And the fact that whatever friendship we used to have before you got the leather chair, vanished the moment you received the title." He shrugged himself out of my hold, "Now go back to my cubicle before people start creating rumors. I'm going to put on some clothes and ask Larxene to help me figure out the paperwork." He muttered, very intent on ending the conversation right there as he slipped passed the door to quickly retreat in my office.

I stared after him, hating everything about this day and especially hating Larxene. So not only did I hate my job, my employees hated me for _doing_ my job. But more than anything right at this very moment, I hated that Cloud was making me see it all so clearly right in front of my face. Stalking out of the conference room, I ignored the astonished looks of everyone else, Hayner's look of sympathy, I didn't even pause before heading back outside to Cloud's car. Cloud has sick days, and I was going to use one.


	3. Leonard!

**A/N:** What's this? A chapter a couple of days ahead of schedule? Yep. I'm feeling generous and you guys are just so awesome, I decided to give you a completely random bonus chapter this week! I do have a quick question for you all. Say ff deletes mine and A's stories/account, would you want us to migrate over to a blog (like tumblr or blogspot to which you'll be able to subscribe) or rather a site like your fan fiction (without spaces)?**  
**

* * *

**Cloud - later that evening**

When I'd woken up, I'd thought this day was going to end great, where I'd fall asleep with a smile on my face by remembering Leon's expression in my body while seeing me waltz around in boxers only at work. But, I guess that hadn't gone according to plan. Instead I'd done as I'd told Leon I would. I'd put on clothes, called Larxene in and told her that while I understood Leon should be the one to help me, that I'd really appreciate it if she granted me a little more time to work up the courage to ask Leon for it.

I don't know if she'd believed me. I figured she'd heard the fight and decided not to push me any further as that wasn't a good idea. So, she'd sat down beside me and shown me what Leon's job really was. I didn't blame him for being frustrated with his promotion. He must miss his drawing table. And that is what made me feel bad for him rather than upset. Being involved in architecture project but not having drawn one single design? Was like clipping a bird's wings and forcing it to watch the others fly away. But whatever sympathy had settled in me for Leon? Didn't take away the fact that he'd not only confused me with his actions, but also angered me.

Because I stood by what I'd told him. He'd had no right to make such decisions in my stead. I didn't need him to protect me. Or at least, if I needed protection? He wasn't supposed to be the one to give it to me as he wasn't supposed to care.

Sighing, I ran a hand through Leon's mop of hair, fishing out the keys to his front door so I could unlock it. Bath and bed. That's what I needed now. Sticking the key in the lock, I turned it, but then frowned as it was already open.

"Okay..." I whispered in confusion, peeking around me before carefully opening the door and stepping into the house. "Hello?" I called out.

"In the kitchen!" A woman's voice replied. Eyebrows raising, I kicked off the shoes and hung up the jacket before making my way over to the kitchen, frown set deeply on my forehead. It sounded like she was supposed to be here... Right? Opening the door, I scanned my eyes over the figure that was currently opening two beer bottles. She was dressed in a short blue skirt, blue sweater on top of it, black high heels and long dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Who are you?" I asked. That led her to do a double take, taking the beer bottles and walking my way with a questioning look on her face.

"Did those employees take your brain out for a spin again?" What? The woman sighed in annoyance, "What did Cloud do this time?" I hadn't done a thing!

"No, no, sorry, I-" I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, rough day." Following her out and over to the couch in the living room, I sat down beside her and took the beer, still unaware of who she was.

"Mom and dad are going out of town next month. They want to grab dinner with us before they leave." Sister! This was his sister! I'd had no idea he had one... "Jesus, Leon, you look out of it."

I puffed out some air, slumping back in the couch, "I am out of it. And sure, I'll make note of that dinner."

"Leon! You have to do more than that. Mom is worried because you haven't called her in days. It's why I'm here, to make sure you're alright." Please tell me she lived close by...

"Oh, so are you staying over?" I asked carefully, praying that she wouldn't, cause I'm pretty sure she was the type of sister that would make me sleep on the couch so she could take the bed.

She laughed, "No... I live fifteen minutes away from here." Her eye was twitching as she looked me over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I wasn't, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear about my problems. Cloud's problems. She wanted to know about Leon. And all I knew Leon was having issues with right now was, well, me and being trapped in my body.

"I had a fight with... Cloud." I muttered when she made clear with her stare she wasn't going to let go until I told.

"Why don't you just fire him?" The sister suggested.

"Because!" She jumped at my sudden exclamation, leading me to tone myself down, "He started working there when I did. Sure, he's got a big mouth, but he does his job right. He's good at what he does."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you keep telling me that, but he really can't test your superiority in front of the others like that, it makes your job harder." Leon thought I did my job right...? That I was good? "Hey, why so confused all of a sudden?"

Blinking up at the sister, I smiled at her, "Just... surprised at something I just realized."

"Care to share?" I shook my head. "Need a hug?" I did need a hug, and I couldn't go visit my mom in this body to get one, nor could I get one from Seifer, even if I'd been in my own body.

"Yeah..." I murmured, turning around so I could lay back on the couch, my head on her lap while my legs were tossed over the armrest.

"Maybe you should take some time off." The sister said hesitantly, her fingers threading into my hair that was actually Leon's, and the other hand with the beer settling on my slash Leon's chest. "You just agreed to a hug. I'm worried."

I snorted. Should have known Leon wasn't the hugging type. "I'm fine, like I said, just a rough day."

* * *

**Leon**

I grunted with effort as I heaved Cloud's duffel bag over my shoulder and out of his car. Against my better judgment, I hadn't moved Cloud out, but I'd definitely packed a bag and vowed to stay at my house, consequences be damned. If I _looked_ at Seifer one more time, the guilt and anger would boil over and I'd probably do something I'd told myself I'd never do. Beat the shit out of someone.

Not to mention, Cloud was smaller than I was, and Seifer might actually beat me. Or rather, Cloud. When a familiar car was parked out front, my stomach sank. What the hell was Tifa doing here? And...oh god. Cloud! Putting on my, er, Cloud's best smile, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I was surprised to hear laughter before the door was opened by Tifa, who looked just as surprised to see me. "Oh, hello."

Cloud in my body noticed me, panicking just a tad before he jumped off the couch and rushed over, "Le- Leonard!" What?

Tifa scanned me over, clearly appreciating what she saw, which, eww, and then she smirked at me, or well, Cloud in my body. "Who's this? What have you been hiding?" She said meaningfully, suggesting that Cloud and I...? No.

Cloud chuckled nervously, "Yeah.. Guilty. This is Leonard. My b-boyfriend." He sent me a panicked look over Tifa's shoulder, shrugging to tell me he hadn't known what else to say. Because clearly he'd lost his mind!

Tifa smiled at me, "Well. This is nice." Turning, she patted my body's cheek. "I guess you are doing fine then." Winking my way, she walked back over to the couch, grabbing her purse. "I'll get out of your hairs." Pressing a kiss against Cloud's, in my body, cheek, she then reached out to squeeze my hand and proceeded in worming her way past us before trotting over to her car.

"Bye!" Cloud called out, waving as she drove away. "Man, that was close..."

"Leonard? Your boyfriend?" I glared, pushing past him to head inside, the duffel bag smacking him in the chest. "I couldn't be a friend? Or better yet, you should have told her to butt out!" I did it all the time. She was a pushy sister and responded best to boundaries. It was a good thing he hadn't called me Cloud though. I'd complained about him enough to her that she'd have pounced all over the fact that he was here with a overnight bag.

"I'm sorry." Did he just apologize? And genuinely? "I panicked and that was the first thing that came out." He paused, eying me curiously before shaking his head, "I'm gonna go take a bath and ehm, I'll take the couch." Nodding my way, he then started walking in direction of the bathroom.

"I didn't really move out." I muttered, feeling obliged to tell him the truth. "I just," I sighed, and ran a hand through the lilac spikes, marveling at the softness. "Needed to get out of there, okay? So, your life isn't screwed up. You can get back together with that dick if you want. Sorry."

"Forgiven." He muttered back, the bathroom door shutting softly after him. I moved towards the bedroom, suddenly wishing I'd redone the floor plan to include the second bedroom I'd always wanted. When I'd bought this house, I'd been excited for the large yard and the idea that I could someday expand the house, but I hadn't ever gotten around to it. My bedroom was much the same as I'd left it, only the windows were drawn, not letting in the sun.

I flopped onto the bed, my mind going to Cloud's response. Forgiven? What did that even mean? _"You're forgiven and as soon as we switch back, I'll be fucking his brains out again?" _Only Seifer hadn't been even a little Eager to keep Cloud so maybe not. But then again, how long had Cloud just sat there and been convenient for him? I frowned, my arms crossing behind my head. Why did I even care? I heard the shower turning on, reminding me how I was used to sharing this house with nobody, making me feel strange to hear another presence here.

Then I heard singing... "Slam, slam oh hot damn! What part of party don't you understand!" My voice was not made for singing. "So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!" Clearly Cloud didn't care. I wondered if Cloud's voice was pleasant to listen to, because he sounded like he was trying to get mine to work properly. Did he often sing in the shower? My eye twitched as he hit a particularly high note, and I almost hoped his was horrible and that Seifer's ears had bled. I sighed. I chuckled when he switched songs and recognized Celine Dion.

Larxene's words were coming back to me, now that I was forced to confront Cloud in my body in such small quarters. We'd mostly avoided each other at work, each one suffering through the other's life a bit. But hell. I guess I'd learned my lesson a bit.

"Damn you, Larxene. What exactly does, 'I will torture you no longer' even mean?" Had I been torturing Cloud and not even realizing it? I was only too ready to place the blame on him before, as he'd been nothing but a smartass to me for years. But now...after seeing it from his side, and seeing what kind of bullshit he'd had to put up with, I suppose I might actually mean it whenever I said those words.

Uncomfortable with the idea of prolonged exposure to Cloud as of now, I quickly dug around my closet, finding blankets and extra pillows to set out on the couch. Tomorrow I would talk to Larxene about everything again, and demand she switch us back. It was the only fair thing to do. For both of us.

* * *

**Cloud**

Rubbing the towel over my head quickly, I then tossed it onto the chair before looking at my reflection. It was still weird to see Leon there instead of my own face. How had I forgotten how hot he was? Pursing the lips, I turned the body right and then left, checking him out. It was okay, I wasn't a complete perv. I wore boxers when I took showers in this body because... well... it just felt wrong to look at him all naked when I didn't have the permission to do so. So, boxers in the shower it was. Closing my eyes, I wiggled my way out of the wet pair before grabbing the jogging pants on the sink and pulling them on.

There, now I was ready for an evil night on the couch because 'mister I control everything' had kicked me out of my own apartment. I saw an eyebrow raise in my reflection at my own thought.

"What are you looking at?" I muttered, turning away so I could make my way out of the bathroom. So it might have been a good thing he had done that for me, sure, but... Ugh. The excuse was become weaker and weaker every time I ran it through my mind. Seifer wasn't good for me and neither was me living there. I knew Leon was right. I just didn't like admitting that he was out loud. To him.

Smiling when I saw he'd made the couch for me, I went to lie down onto it, snuggling under the blanket. It was one thing to understand his life wasn't as easy as I'd made it out to be, but another thing altogether to actually like him. Maybe Larxene didn't require us to be friends to undo this switching thing. Maybe tolerating one another and understanding each other a bit better was enough.

I mean, it's not like I didn't get what she meant. I wasn't the only one with a lot of things on my plate and somewhere down the line I'd forgotten Leon was like that too. He'd earned my sympathy, definitely, and I no longer had the urge to curse him out. There was no reason for me to do that. Giving him attitude only made things worse... and I could see that he only reacted when I opened my big mouth to begin with. I will torture you no longer. I'd tell him that tomorrow. Turning, I shoved the pillow under my head, getting comfortable on my side. I just wish he'd stop ignoring me.

* * *

**The next morning**

Groaning happily as I didn't feel tired while waking up, I stretched out. I guess his couch was way more comfy than it looked. No back ache whatsoever. Snuggling the blanket closer, I then kicked it off me, sitting up so I could go and make coffee. Because even if I felt really well rested, coffee was always good.

Opening my eyes, I then hissed as the sunlight blinded me. "Fuck!" Rubbing my face, I looked around the room. "Wait a minute..." Jumping up the bed, I spun around to take in Leon's bedroom. "Oh my god!" I looked down at my body. "My body!" I shrieked happily, stroking it all over, "Yes!" Another shout of joy as I ran my fingers through my hair, surprisingly joyful to see Lilacs blur my vision momentarily before letting the spike bounce back in place.

"Leon!" Stumbling out of the bed, I ripped the door open and rushed over to him lying on the couch. "Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon-" I shook him. "Wake up! We're our beautiful selves again!"

He only groaned, weakly pushing my hands away and trying to bury himself back under the blankets. "Go 'way." Was all I heard.

I rolled my eyes, turning on my heel to shove the curtain aside. "Wake up!" I shouted. "Listen to my voice! It's Cloud's annoying voice telling you to wake up! Don't you get it?" I rubbed my stomach lovingly again. I was so happy to see myself again... How I'd missed myself.

"Cloud, for fuck's sake, lemme sleep!" Leon's snapping grey eyes opened up to glare at me, but that only lasted a moment as he did a double take. Jumping up, he glanced down then quickly felt himself all over, pinching his cheeks and pulling his hair into his face. "Holy hell." He looked at me next, his mouth twitching with what had better not be a smile when he glanced at my hair. "What happened? And dude..." he snorted, "sorry about the hair."

I snorted, "Right. Sorry. I don't believe you." Waving him off flippantly, I then stroked myself again. "Ugh, this feels so, so, good..." I practically moaned. "I don't know how or why, but I'm glad we did it." Nodding his way, I then walked my way to the bedroom, "I'm going to put on some clothes, you know, since apparently you slept in my body half naked."

"You'd enjoy your sheets more if you were half naked." He called after me, and I heard him head into the kitchen, hopefully planning to start that coffee.

I was surprised he hadn't made a comment on my pajamas before. It would have been good stuff to use on me at the office. Shame me some. Then again, Seifer had probably already taken care of that part. Tugging on the jeans and shirt Leon had chosen for me when he'd still been in my body, I ran a hair through my lilac colored hair, planning not to worry on getting it back to its original color yet.

Because there was something else I needed to worry about first. Technically, I was sort of homeless right now. Well, not entirely since Leon had said he hadn't truly moved out, just ended things with Seifer for me. I'd realized in the shower last night that I certainly wasn't getting back together with him...

Larxene had been right when she told me that I wasn't the one who could change Seifer about his views on loving relationships. I didn't have the personality or character that fit that situation. We just weren't... compatible. I just hoped that one day Seifer would realize he wasn't the ass he pretended to be. Because I knew he wasn't just a jerk, there was more to him, he just needed to grow a pair, get over himself and try to find a way to show the nice part in him I'm sure was hidden somewhere.

I didn't want to go back as just his roommate either though, but at this point? I didn't exactly have a choice. I couldn't stay here and I'd need to crash somewhere while I found a new place. But finding an apartment in the city center of Hollow Bastion quickly and somewhat cheap? Real hard. It's why I'd agreed to move in with Seifer in the first place.

I'd lived on the outskirts, kind of like Leon was right now in this house, but the gas in my car had started to cost me too much, and the train schedule didn't fit with my working hours. I'd have to sit for an hour and a half after work to wait for a train that could get me back to where I used to live. Hence why I'd jumped at Seifer's offer when he'd heard I was having issues. Then one thing led to another and I found myself in an apartment where I was bullied day in, day out. And now I had to go back until I found a new place that would fit my car, my work and well, my life.

Sighing, I grabbed the duffel bag Leon had brought, stuffing the few little things I had here in it and then walked over to the kitchen, seeing Leon sitting there, drinking coffee while reading the paper. I'd done a double take, suddenly unused to seeing him in his own body. I'm sure that wouldn't last very long though.

"So, ehm... If you don't mind, I'll steal one cup of coffee and then I'll be out of your way."

"There are some eggs in the fridge." His voice sounded odd, coming from him instead of echoing out of my head the way it had been for the past little while. "I could, uh, make an omelet, if you're hungry?" He hadn't met my eyes, but I saw him fidget a bit.

Licking my lips nervously, I cursed the awkwardness looming over us as I sat myself down at his kitchen table, clutching the duffel bag. "Ehm, yeah, okay, sure." He gave a silent nod, easily moving around the kitchen to quickly make me an omelet. I should have been surprised, but as far as I was aware, Leon had lived alone for as long as I had known him. Figures he'd have figured out the basics of the kitchen.

"Do you like peppers and onions?" He asked quietly, only glancing at me out of the corners of his eyes. "And...did you say that phrase last night?"

"Sounds good, and, yes I did." His discomfort was contagious. "Are you sure you don't want me to just leave? I can, I won't be offended." I said quickly, getting off the chair.

"No. I wouldn't mind it if you stayed. I'm just not really sure how to take this all in, ya know?" A weak chuckle escaped him as he quickly chopped the vegetables. "I mean, I thought I'd be in your body for the rest of my life. I'd even planned out the next two colors of your hair." His smile was a bit weird for so early in the morning.

"How come you dare be flamboyant in my body, but not in your own?" I asked curiously, as it was just curiosity and no accusation.

He froze for only a split second, before continuing his cooking. "It's easy for you. People automatically like you. Tifa, my sister, tells me I have the emotional depth of a rock." A plate was filled with food, and slid in front of me, then he joined me, sitting across the table with the coffee pot. "And as your boss, or a boss, I'm supposed to keep my personal life completely separate." He sounded like he was rattling off some list of rules I'd never heard of.

I stared at him for a moment. And then some more before placing some food on my fork, turning it and letting the food fly in his direction, landing on his cheek. "Now, if you're really a rock? You won't react to what I just did."

He looked stunned for a moment, and I could almost see the war of emotions play through his eyes. Shock, excitement, and finally humor. Pulling it from his face, he threw it back at me, barely missing my shoulder. "Very funny, Cloud. You know, if I wasn't so hungry, I'd have thrown the plate. Just what have you been feeding me?" He looked forlorn, patting his belly with a look of hurt on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Leon was able to make jokes and have a sense of humor.

I shrugged, "I'm a wimp when it comes to lifting weights. So, instead? I watch what I eat. Meaning, I certainly didn't feed you any junk food." Taking his coffee mug, I sipped some from it, because I actually used to do that to him back when we were co-workers... It had been automatic and, well, now it felt out of place because of all that had happened after his promotion. Sipping some more, I realized I might have crossed a line, but neither did I want to take it back. I didn't want to show him my hesitation on that action. "I see you still drink it the same." I muttered, quickly pushing the mug back on his side of the table. "I should go before I'm late for work."

His face was more shocked now than when I'd thrown the food at him. Nodding slowly, he just said a quiet, "Um, yeah. I'll uh, see you there."

* * *

**Leon - a week later**

It was almost surreal to be back in my own body still, even after a week of adjusting back. That first morning had been extremely awkward and I still cringed at how stiff we were with each other. Had it really been years since I'd been friends with Cloud? And had I really let the promotion affect everything? We were strangers to each other at this point, but at least now we were no longer enemies.

I'd cornered Larxene that first morning, sequestering myself in my office, trying hard to act normal. What was I supposed to do with Cloud now? She'd only told me that we'd both learned our lesson and she was no longer going to be messing with us. I kept my eye on her regardless. And I avoided telling her that I was grateful for the chance to see things differently; I had a feeling she'd say 'I told you so'. I shivered at the thought.

So, now when I came to work, I no longer took the elevator that dropped me off right next to my office, instead, I got off on the other side, greeting my employees every morning. It gave me a chance to see them before work took over, and even ask how everything was. I'll admit, the first couple of mornings were...awkward. Almost as awkward as that morning with Cloud. But now...

"Good morning, Yuffie, Vincent." Nodding their way, I simply ignored how Vincent jumped back from where he'd been leaning over the girl looking guilty, and Yuffie simply gave me a wide grin. If there was something going on between them, I didn't care. They did their job, and I actually had no complaints about interoffice romance. At least, _their_ interoffice romance. I gave Seifer a simple nod, along with Rai and Fuu. They seemed inseparable, even now, and thankfully, I hadn't heard Seifer utter anything negative or rude Cloud's way, but I was watching the prick.

Making my way past the other cubicles, I greeted the three blonde men who looked as though they'd just arrived. "Morning, Hayner, Cid." They waved absently, and I turned to the last one. It was purely coincidence that I greeted Cloud last those first days, but now...well. I liked greeting him a bit separately than the rest of the employees. Walking past his cubicle, I gave a small wave. "Good morning, Cloud."

First couple of times he'd looked surprised, but now he just smiled at me, returning the small wave. "Hi." He'd almost called me Leon the first morning, hesitating as he probably hadn't been to sure if it was right for him to use my first name. Then the next he'd practically choked on my last name as that just felt weird for both of us. Mister Leonhart? Made things _really_ awkward. So I guess he'd settled for a simple 'hi'. I hadn't really heard anything more than that from him, but I no longer had to worry about his attitude during work. Which was something I was still getting used to.

"When you get a moment, I have something to discuss with you. Just let Larxene know when you are ready." It had taken almost all week to get this ready, but he'd hopefully say yes.

Confusion settled over his face, but he quickly swallowed it. "Yeah, sure." A nod, "I'll be right in." I gave a nod in return and went to settle in my office. When I'd finally been able to catch up on my work during the first of the week, I'd debated on checking to see if Cloud had moved out of Seifer's apartment, but I'd have to ask Larxene for the employee records and then she'd want to know why...and I really didn't want to explain myself. And now, it just seemed like it was crossing some sort of line. But it was still on my mind.

There was a short knock from the door that led to Larxene's office, and then I saw Cloud step in, leaning against the door to close it, staying there. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking both confused, as if racking his brain to figure out what he'd done wrong, and slightly scared. Made sense, before and after the body switching? I'd never called him in my office. I felt the insane desire to tease him; it would just be so easy...

"Why don't you have a seat." I said in my most authoritative voice, then proceeded to shuffle papers as he sat. He cleared his throat, touching the edge of my desk, before tucking his hands on his lap, back to my desk, his lap, the chair, my desk, his lap.

"Okay, talk. Please?" Unable to keep my face straight any longer, I gave Cloud a smile and handed him the promotion proposal I'd been pushing for all week. Seymour had agreed with me, which was amazing, and there had been no budget problems as well. It all came down to the fact, that we'd grown enough to create a sort of Lead Architect position, and I'd chosen Cloud as the candidate.

"Please look that over, and let me know what you think." A small frown settled on his face as he took the file, kicking up a leg so he could cross it over the other, sit back, and read the thing carefully. The frown first turned into a high eyebrow raise, then into a blink of the eyes, a quick surprised look my way before looking back down at the text to read again.

"Ehm, Leon? Are you messing with me? Or is this a serious proposal?"

"It's serious." Rubbing the back of my head, I figured that of all people, I could actually expect Cloud to understand what had brought this on. "When we switched, it made me realize that all I've been doing is paperwork. I've completely lost the chance to actually draw something. Which isn't the purpose of this job. I'm supposed to be able to_ lead_ my team. And I can't do that if I haven't drawn something in over three years. So, with this position, you will be taking on some of the responsibilities that I've been doing, but still keeping you on the drawing board as well."

He nodded, "Yes, I completely understand where you are coming from, and I think it's an incredible idea." He gave me a quick smile, placing the file back on my desk. "But I just don't understand why me?" The smile slipped, "I mean, I know we've been through some stuff and I saw what your job is like, but... I'm sure there's people right outside your door that are more qualified for this than I am. I'm not the best one on your team, Leon." He paused. "Yuffie is."

I shook my head at that. "No, she may be a good architect, but she is not a _lead_ architect. Cloud, did you ever wonder why I'd even put you on _any_ projects when it's a known fact we despised each other? I could have left you off of everything and been completely justified." And this had been a rather awkward pill to swallow when I'd thought about it. I'd been unconsciously putting him on almost every project that came through with no idea as to why when he was such an ass. "You've been at this job as long as I have, you know this stuff inside and out. Not to mention that you are not willing to back down when it comes to certain things." I had proof of that personally. "Yuffie would fold the second I snapped at her, and you know it."

Cloud chuckled, "Vincent is hoping her easy side will come in handy." And then he stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry, that was too friendly, wasn't it?"

"I thought I'd seen something going on." I mumbled, trying not to think about interoffice relationships. Was Cloud back together with Seifer? Why did I even fucking care? "Relax. I'm not going to attack you or anything, you know."

He grinned, "Well, excuse me for having to get used to that." Right, because not too long ago all we did was attack each other. "I'd still draw, right?" He asked, making me realize he was considering my offer.

I nodded. "It would be like being the project manager over everything and you'd pick who you wanted to do each project, much like I have done lately. But you'd also be in charge of getting the projects approved by the county and resolving any problems that may pop up. The real upside, is that you would report to me and not to Seymour."

"I really don't like that guy." He muttered, "He isn't calling you at ungodly hours anymore, right? Because he did once with me when I was you, and then I put him back in his place, which, don't worry, I made sure everything I said was backed up by legal rights so it wouldn't backfire..."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "I still can't believe you did that. It was really, um, nice. Thanks." Larxene had let me know that same day, and I'd almost had a heart attack, thinking I was going to get my ass chewed for Cloud's attitude. Who knew that I'd actually be able to stand up to my boss? Or rather, Cloud would. But then again, he seemed to excel at that.

He smiled, uncrossing his legs as he sat forward in his chair, "Will I get a raise? My own office? Or will I at least be moved out of the cubicle? What about dental? Oh!" He jumped up, "Do I get my own parking space with the name thingy like you got?"

"You didn't read the whole paper did you?" I grinned at him. "Yes to all of that. You will actually be getting Larxene's office, and she will be moved out into the bigger room. Not to your cubicle, as they will be rearranged, but she will have her own desk area, complete with everything she has in here. She'll be assisting both of us with whatever we need. Your raise is at the bottom and I suppose you can get a special parking spot." Rolling my eyes, I figured it couldn't hurt and what Seymour didn't know, he couldn't bitch about.

He'd stopped listening after I told him where the raise was located, using his fingers to scan over the text, stopping when he landed on the raise. "Holy shit!" He jumped up, staring at it, "I-" He looked at me, "Leon! This-" He raised a hand, stopping himself and telling himself to calm down. "I was just in need of some extra money, and this will help out very nicely." He explained less excitedly, opting for a more professional demeanor. "So long I can keep on drawing? Count me in."

My ears perked at the extra money comment. Did that mean he was moving out? "I'm glad you are liking the raise. Um, any plans for that?" I almost died right there at that completely _unprofessional _question, but I couldn't stand it. Please let him be moving away from that prick! "And if you are happy with that amount, I'm glad you didn't get a look at my paycheck. You'd hate me again."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that thing about your paycheck." Grinning, he then shrugged, "Just trying to look for a pl-" Cutting himself off, he gave me a hesitant look. "I'm moving out. But if you dare tell me 'I told you so'? I might do that hating thing again, just for kicks."

Winking my way, he got off the chair and started moving towards the exit, "I got to get back to work. Just tell me when I need to get back in here to sign paperwork and well, just... tell me when you make it all official." He pointed at the room outside my door, "I have walls to draw." A quick smile as he opened the door and partly stepped out. "Thanks." And then he closed the door. Which then opened again a second later. "As in thank you, for all this." I saw a blush appear on his cheeks, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. He then pulled the door almost closed again, but, "Bye. Or like, later." And then he was really gone.

A throat cleared itself, leading me to swivel my head over to the other side of my office, giving view on Larxene standing in the doorway that led to her office. Or well, Cloud's future office. "Are you sure it's wise to give him this promotion when you clearly have personal interest in him?"

I flinched at that. "I do _not_ have a personal interest in him. And even if I did, you_ know_ he's the best one for this job. I refuse to be anymore fucking miserable than I am now, and I really can't trust anyone else to it." Sitting smugly back in my chair, I nodded. "I'm right. I know I'm right." And I hated it that she was right to. Damn her. "Damn you, leave me alone and start packing your office." I suppose I may have been pouting, complete with crossing my arms over my chest. She just smiled at me, turning around and most likely doing exactly as I'd asked her to do.

Did she have to be so smug about it? "You knew this would happen!" I hissed at her, knowing she could hear me. "You...jerk!" I didn't dare swear at her. I'd probably end up a woman or a slug.

"I knew you would get along." She agreed. "Would you like me to close the door, Sir?"

"You suck. And yes. Let me wallow in misery alone." Vowing to bury myself in paperwork, I ignored her smug look as she closed the door.


	4. Bloody steak

**A/N: **Hi awesome people! Time for a new chapter :) It's a good one! :D Now onto a more 'serious' note. While we clearly haven't been kicked off of ff yet, to appease you minds I created a blog on tumblr so that you'll know in advance where me and alice will be moving say the purge does make it to here. acrosstheocean was already taken as a username, so I went with aliceandreyaa instead. Here's the link: aliceandreyaa dot tumblr dot com (without spaces and replace the 'dot' with actual points!) So there's no stories uploaded there yet, but I figure we'll only do that if we get deleted here. In any case, hit the follow button, subscribe or bookmark us, so that if we suddenly vanish from here? You'll know where to find us elsewhere :)

Happy reading!**  
**

* * *

**Cloud - three days later**

"What do you mean you want me gone, right now?" I sputtered out, staring disbelievingly at Seifer across the room from me. He was trying to avoid eye contact by pretending to be interested in the content of the fridge, while I was stiff as a plank on our, or well, his couch.

"Look," Closing the fridge, he turned to look at me, "I know we had something, but it wasn't." I shook my head at him, not understanding anything he was trying to say. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair. "I was never into you Cloud."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you made that clear on numerous occasions. Now can you stop pointing it out and get to your point. Why do you need me out all of a sudden? You said you didn't mind me sticking around until I found my own place and that it would allow you to find a new roomma-" The word died on my lips as I realized. "You found someone."

"I did." And from the looks of him? Not just a roommate. "I know I can't ask you any favors, but he's special, alright? He's not comfortable with the idea of me living with my... ex, if you can call it that, and I don't want to make things difficult for him."

My eyebrows shot up, "Woah... Seifer going out of his way to please someone. Is the apocalypse near?" So I was a little bit bitchy, it's not like he didn't deserve it. "You do get how rude it is of you to dump my ass out on the street because you want to make your new boyfriend happy, right?"

"He thinks it'll be good for you to leave too..." Seifer muttered. "Not just for me."

"And I agree with that, it will be good for me to leave the house of FUCKING TERROR!" I jumped off the couch, not caring if the neighbors heard us. "For _fuck_ sake, Seifer, I am looking for an apartment, I am leaving. Why can't you just wait until I find something decent?"

He raised his hands, "Cloud, calm down. This just isn't working anymore, alright? He's shown me that I treated you really horribly and with this realization, well, it's hard to be around you."

I rubbed my face, "Then you apologize to me, ask for forgiveness, something. But running away from the guilt by kicking me out won't make you feel better about yourself." And I really needed more time. I didn't care about him having a hard time, actually, I just couldn't land an apartment this quick.

Seifer gave me a hard stare, "Cloud. Just, leave, okay? I don't want to make my new relationship harder on you than it is right now. I don't want to sneak around anymore and you being here? Forces me to do that."

I shook my head in confusion, "Sneaking around? What the hell are you talking about? Look, if you want to fuck your boyfriend here in this apartment? Go ahead, I'll just by some fucking ear plugs so I can avoid overusing my gag reflexes."

"Cloud!" I gave him a funny look for shouting at me. "It's Hayner, okay?" Oh...

"Hayner? Co-worker Hayner, sitting in the cubicle next to me Hayner?" I asked, and he nodded. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shook his head. Swallowing the dry lump that had settled in my throat the moment Seifer had ripped the last of my pride away from me, I stared at the ground for a moment. "You know what, you're right, I'm going to leave."

"Cloud, look, we never meant to hurt you..."

"_We_?" I pushed him away when he tried to reach for me, "You're a _we_?" Grabbing my keys off the coffee table, I marched over to the front door. "Don't look at my storming out the wrong way Seifer. I'm not so much jealous or angry about our relationship not working out. In fact, I'm kind of happy Hayner is apparently able to make you see sense in all and everything. I'm just really upset you had to bulldozer your way over me before getting there." Throwing the keys back at him I ripped the front door open. "Clearly I won't need those anymore." And then I left.

Hayner and I had definitely never been what you call close friends, but we'd exchanged cellphone numbers and mutually agreed to help each other out when in need. Like, I would come get him when he was too drunk to drive back himself and he'd let me crash on his couch when I couldn't stand to be in the same apartment as Seifer.

Now that he was the one fucking Seifer? I guess I couldn't make use of his couch anymore... Which made things difficult for me as I didn't know where to go. A little unknown fact about myself... I didn't make friends as easily as everyone seemed to believe. I actually didn't have any at all, except Hayner, whom I hadn't even considered a friend really, just a co-worker I got along with. Vincent and I went out for drinks from time to time, but he was quiet and I wasn't.

Talking to someone who didn't respond much wasn't as fun as it sounded. Larxene and I chatted at work, but that wasn't friendship either. Which, as I drove through Hallow Bastion, wondering where the hell I was going to sleep tonight, I came to realize that the last person who'd been close to being a real friend? Had been Leon...

That being the reason I was parking in his street right now, walking over his yard and now reaching up to knock on his door. I hoped he'd let me in and crash his couch... It felt weird being here after all I'd gone through with him body switching wise... And while we'd be working together, starting tomorrow, I wasn't sure if this was okay for me to do. But, I don't think I had anywhere else to go. Breathing in deeply, I waited for Leon to answer the door

"Come in!" Came a shout and I raised in eyebrow. Apparently, it was unlocked.

Opening the door, I stuck my head in, "Ehm, Leon? It's me, Cloud."

"What? Cloud?" He came around the corner from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a kitchen cloth. He looked...normal. I was used to seeing him in suits everyday, not comfortable jeans with a tight t-shirt covering his chest. And his hair was even casual, ruffled looking. More than anything, he only looked surprised not upset about me stopping by unannounced, which seemed like a good start. "Um, hey. How's it going?"

"Hey..." Okay, so how was I going to tell him I needed to crash on his couch tonight? Or like... until I could find an apartment? Maybe I should have checked into a hotel... Fidgeting, I send him a quick smile, "Can I crash on your couch?" Blurting tended to be the best way to go about things.

His frown had my stomach sinking and then he came and stood in front of me. "What did Seifer do?" Voice low and dangerous, Leon was actually more intimidating without the suit.

I could beat around the bush... "He kicked me out so he could fuck Hayner without me complaining about it." Or not.

He blinked. "Hayner? Hayner Allen? He's putting up with Seifer? And they...kicked you out?"

I cringed, "Okay, let me rephrase." Stepping in the house, I closed the door behind me. "He's not putting up with Seifer. Seifer actually has feelings for Hayner and wants to treat him right. Unfortunately for me? That means that my presence in that apartment? Makes things uncomfortable for them, so, Seifer asked me to move out sooner." I pressed my lips tightly together, "Like, right now." Sighing, I shrugged, "It really doesn't matter. Seifer being a jerk is nothing new, it's just that normally I'd crash on Hayner's couch, but..." I trailed off, not needing to explain the rest there. "I didn't know where else to go."

I couldn't decipher the look on Leon's face when I said that, and there was a moment when I was afraid he was going to say no. He surprised me by blushing, of all things. "You can stay here." Clearing his throat, he motioned me to follow him, walking into the kitchen and motioning me to sit down at the counter. He'd been cooking what looked like dinner. BBQ ribs and potatoes. "Are you hungry? Um, Tifa was going to come by, but I'll just let her know that her dinner is being eaten by a guest." Quickly pulling his phone out, he texted something, a small smile on his face.

Biting onto my lower lip, I nodded at the hungry part before adding, "Am I Cloud in that text, or Leonard?" The grin was hard to hold back.

He rolled his eyes. "You're Cloud. I'm not going to try and get past Tifa with that story again. We were lucky she didn't stick around last time. You want coleslaw or just potatoes? Or both?" Standing in the middle of his kitchen, he looked so domestic with two plates of food in his hands, a question on his face.

"Both." I took the plate when he handed it to me, "I'm really hungry." Actually... "Well, I am, but my brother says I'm a bit of a girl because I eat when I'm upset." Which was very true. The eating when upset part, not so much the girl part.

"I remember that actually." He said, joining me on the side of the counter as he sat on the other stool, two beers from the fridge in his hands. "I've got a treadmill in my office if you want to go for a run. I use it pretty often or my gut would rival that guy down in security." He took a giant bite of his potato. "I like to eat."

Chuckling, I nodded, "I see that." When he hesitated in his next bite, I shook my head, "It's a good thing." Because he actually cooked his food himself. "I'm nervous about tomorrow." I confided, sending him a small smile before digging into the food he'd made, which tasted brilliant.

"You know," he paused as he swallowed, "You could move your bed into my office. It's actually pretty empty in there and the treadmill can go into the garage." Not looking at me, he took a deep drink of his beer, the brand being something of a mystery to me. Must be the good kind then. "I bet we could get it all done tomorrow afternoon. I'll just give you the orientation while we work. That way you don't have to see Seifer and I don't have to either." Glancing sideways, he added, "I'm not sure I could keep my comments to myself if I had to see those two right now. I am _not_ impressed by their actions."

While I _was_ impressed and kind of slack jawed with his offer. "Are you sure you want me here?" I asked softly, forking up some food and chewing while I waited for him to respond. "I wouldn't mind some time away from Seifer and Hayner..." I murmured, agreeing with him on that.

He shrugged. "You're not so bad. And...I guess it would be nice to have a roommate. Never had one before." Not looking at him, I tried to keep my smile small as not to let him know I'd liked the not so bad comment. He wasn't so bad himself either.

"Only if you're sure. I didn't really like the idea of a hotel until I could find an apartment."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." I found it weird that we were mostly having this conversation with the kitchen cabinets on the far side of the room. We were hardly looking at each other. "And don't worry about tomorrow. You'll be fine."

Turning in the stool slightly, I reached out to squeeze his forearm. "Thanks, Leon, really... This-" I chuckled, "Well, you're saving my ass."

He seemed to almost shiver, and then his hand awkwardly patted mine and I saw that he was blushing again. "You're welcome, Cloud."

* * *

**Leon - two weeks later**

"Cloud? Do you have any spare lightbulbs for these stupid lamps?" I angrily tried to adjust it over my new drafting table, already planning on getting a new one, stealing it if I had to. I'd finally gotten a drafting table for my office, Cloud's had just been moved into his new office. But these lamps, no wonder I'd had my choice from the supply room. No one wanted the companies, preferring to order their own. It would have been nice to get a warning before wasting my time, those punks.

"No, sorry!" He returned from his office, the door that separated it from mine open so we could communicate with each other easily. Basically we pretty much considered it one big office with a wall that sort of hindered us for seeing one another in our own corners, or maybe that was just me. I couldn't read Cloud's views on me much at all. "Security should have some."

"Ugh." I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be useful?" Standing with a sigh, I decided to just bite the bullet and go raid the supply closet downstairs in security. With no one else even using these things, I planned to grab about fifty bulbs, considering they only lasted about a week.

"I heard that!" Cloud called after me, his tone of voice telling me that he was amused rather than insulted. Surprisingly, despite my initial misgivings about living with him when I obviously had some, uh, personal interests in him, it had turned out pretty normal. I don't know if it was because he was used to living with someone like Seifer, or if he was just a naturally easy going roommate, but I could barely tell I had a roommate half the time.

I made my way back through the cubicles to the elevator I used now, I watched the rest of the employees, trying to gauge how they were dealing with the new changes in the office. Instead of two separate sets of four cubicles, they were now in a sort of two cubicle row, and I'd let them decide who got to sit by whom. Surprisingly, Seifer had not ended up exactly next to Hayner, but across from him. Same with Vincent and Yuffie. I was curious about how that had happened, but I wasn't going to question it. Hell, I was just hoping no one was going to get any ideas about me and Cloud rooming together and him being my new subordinate.

"Hello, Hank." I gave a small smile to the security guard behind the counter. "Can I please have about as many of those bulbs for the useless lamps that I can carry?" He snorted, and I wondered again, how I seemed to be the only one in the entire company who didn't know that they were useless. Loaded now with the bulbs, I made my way back up to the office, grateful that there weren't any closed doors to try and open.

Making my way passed the cubicles, to the back of the room and then my office, I noticed before stepping away from the common room that Hayner and Seifer were sharing a moment together. I still didn't like Seifer and Hayner hadn't exactly scored bonus points with the situation he'd tossed Cloud in. Of course Cloud kept reminding me that we didn't know all the details and that if there was one thing we needed to keep in mind? Is that those two seemed to actually harbor feelings for one another. Placing the carton that held the bulbs on my desk, I peaked through the door that led to Cloud's office, noticing he wasn't sitting behind his drawing table. Curious, I made my way over, seeing him standing by the doorway, head tilted, small frown on his face as he stared out over at the cubicles, and I knew he was looking at Seifer and Hayner.

And I asked myself for the hundredth time if Cloud was really over Seifer and what he'd done. It had never been his decision to end things, and he hadn't been the one to want to move out when he did. Both times he'd had others, I shifted uncomfortably, like me who'd messed up his life. And Seifer was even worse, but he'd had feelings for him.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, and I actually did want to know the answer.

He blinked out of his stare, giving me a smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Walking over to his desk, he rolled up one of our projects, stuffing it into a tube.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I meant, like, are you okay with the Seifer and Hayner thing? You're not jealous are you?" It was okay to ask that now right? We were friends, I think.

He surprised me by laughing and sending me a look that told me he thought me crazy for even thinking that. "Leon, you got to see how Seifer treated me in detail. I don't regret or feel anything for him." He shrugged, seemingly genuine. "And please, the only jealously I could feel watching them together like that?" He raised an eyebrow, giving me a small sigh before smirking, "Is over Seifer having found love before me. It's unfair because I think that being the jerk face he is? I deserve to have gotten shotgun on the successful relationship ride. Not him."

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's hard not to want to kick the bastards ass. God, he is such a prick, I almost feel sorry for Hayner." Out of the corner of my eye, I could still see them talking in the corner, Hayner seeming to dominate the conversation and I smirked as he smacked Seifer's hand before it could make contact with his body. "On the other hand, he seems to have actually managed to kick some sense into the guy."

Cloud snorted, his eyes fixed on the paperwork spread out over his desk, "Yeah, it doesn't even surprise me, you should have heard him handle clients over the phone. Actually, to be honest?" Looking up, he grinned at me, "Back when we shared a cubicle row, I may have let him handle one or two calls in my stead because I knew he would close the deal while I couldn't. He has this super ability to make people understand they are stupid and should listen to him."

"Oh?" Hm, an untapped resource. Something to think about at least. "That's good to know then." Turning back to Cloud, I watched him for a moment. "So, um. Have you found an apartment?" I didn't think he'd been looking, but I couldn't be sure. It would be really odd to have him only stay for a couple weeks and then be gone. He should really just stick around.

"What?" His voice took on a higher pitch, and when he looked at me he sported the demeanor of what a dear caught in headlights might look like. "Hmm, yes, apartment." He nodded, frowning seriously as to shake off the previous look. "No, I haven't found anything."

Good. Very good. "Okay. No worries, there isn't a rush or anything." I quickly assured him. "It's not like I need you out or anything." With that, I quickly walked back into my office, counting this day as being pretty good. Not that I really wanted Cloud, or could have him, but at least he wasn't hung up on Seifer and at least he wasn't going to move out any time soon.

* * *

**Another two weeks later**

Sighing with relief, I climbed into my car, grateful that it was over now. Dinner with my parents had somehow turned into a game of fifty questions since Tifa had let it spill that I now had a roommate. They'd been shocked of course, knowing that I hadn't needed one to make ends meet, but I'd only told them I was helping out a friend and that having someone around was pretty nice.

My mother had responded with tons of questions at that, jumping to the conclusions that I'd been in a relationship without telling her, and I'd wanted to strangle Tifa by the end of the night. She'd been smart enough to leave early because I wasn't above smearing crisco under her car door handles. I'd been able to cut the evening even shorter by insisting that we eat out. No bonding or chatting while we did the dishes. I just wanted to go home, get a beer and relax on the couch, maybe hang out with Cloud.

I grinned when the house came into view, imagining Cloud inside, grabbing a beer for me when I walked in. And then I blushed at that thought. Since when had I turned into such a sap?

"Cloud? I'm home!" I called, dropping my keys on the hook by the door.

"Close your eyes, now!" He instructed. "Don't question it, do it!"

Amused, I did as he asked, closing the door behind me. "Okay...Why are my eyes closed?" I put my hands out and touched the wall, following it along slowly.

"No!" I heard him say all the while my fingers connected with something wet. "Dammit. Okay, I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you and have it all done by the time you got back, but you're here earlier than I thought you would be." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You can open your eyes now.

I grimaced at whatever was on my hand, and opened my eyes. "What are you wearing?" I stuttered out, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as he was dressed in some sort of paint suit, his recently turned blonde spikes poking out of the top of the white material. "You look like some sort of hazardous waste worker." I glanced around, suddenly feeling out of place. My walls. They weren't white anymore. Or rather, _some_ of them weren't white, like the one I'd just touched.

"What...what on earth?"

"I thought it would be... poetic." He grinned sheepishly. "You did say you thought lilac was lovely, so when I went to the paint store I didn't think twice about it."

"I suppose I did say that." And it really was rather nice to look at and at least the walls were no longer white. The place actually looked...homey. Like someone actually lived here on a regular basis. And now I was glad that I hadn't ever gotten the chance to try that cotton candy pink on Cloud's hair. I can't imagine what he would do to get poetic justice with that.

"So, what brought this on, if you don't mind me asking?" I dropped my jacket on the sofa that had been pushed to the middle of the room. "Not that I care, but you didn't have to do all this work."

He smiled at me, tugging on his suit, "I just figured that it would be nice for you to come home to an actual home." He pointed at the garage door, "There's actual furniture in there that'll fill up the spaces once I'm done painting everything. Don't worry, I went to a flee market, so it cost me nothing. We'll just have to scrub them down, maybe repaint a couple of things." He send me a big smile, telling me he wanted something, "You did hear me say 'we' there right? Can you help me finish this room since you're here anyways?"

"Let me change first. I can see by the colors on your suit, I'm going to be standing next to a hazard." I grinned, enjoying this easy manor we'd fallen into. It was almost like it had been before when we were friends.

"I have another suit if you want." He called out after me as I stepped into my bedroom to get changed.

"You couldn't pay me to wear that crap." I yelled back, changing quickly into my oldest clothes before joining him in the living room again. "Okay, where do you want me?"

"On all fours."

"What?" And was it really my fault that my mind immediately went somewhere dirty? I should not be held accountable when he says stuff like that.

Cloud turned to look at me, then a blush appeared as he realized how I'd taken that. "Oh, hmm..." He cleared his throat, pointing at the wooden panels lining the bottom of the walls, edging the floor. "That was serious. On all fours to be able to paint the bottom of the walls..." I saw him bite his bottom lip, the blush become worse and worse all the while he let out a nervous chuckle before turning around and hiding further expressions from me.

Which was a good thing because I could feel a blush starting to work it's way over the entire length of my body. "Next time, be more specific." I muttered and quickly set myself up to begin painting where he'd shown me. Painting would focus my thoughts and I'd hopefully get over my reaction to him sometime soon. My eyes strayed to where he was painting, and I gave in to temptation as I admired the way he moved and worked. His body was covered by that hideous paint covering, but I'd seen him enough to know that he was fit. Very fit.

"Had Yuffie not been so loud, she and Vincent might have ended up like Yuna and Tidus, sneaking around." Cloud snickered, "Remember them?" He kept on painting the wall, all the while turning his head to look at me. "I had so much fun busting those two in the bathroom..."

I cringed. "Yeah, I remember that. You wouldn't talk about anything else for the whole morning. And I don't think I want to think about Yuffie and Vincent together like that. Isn't he older than her?" Trust Cloud to know all the good gossip. "And I can see you're still quite in the 'know' around the office."

He pointed his stare back at the wall, shrugging, "I guess. I just like to keep up to date with everything, no surprises tossed in my lap for me to go 'oh my god' at." Pausing for a moment, I saw him peek at me before fixing on the wall again, "Although it might also be a way for me to make sure we never run out of things to say as sometimes we get these awkward moments and back in the day you tended to walk away when silence loomed over us..."

I blinked, trying to remember. "I don't remember that. I just remember that you were the only one who would talk to me at all. Everyone else avoided me like I was yesterday's leftover meatloaf." It had actually stung more than I cared to admit, and I'd been grateful that Cloud had seemed so willing to talk to me.

Cloud chuckled, "You were steak to me, Leon. Bloody steak."

Taking a deep breath and praying that I hadn't just imagined that, I quietly asked, "So, I was steak? Why...why didn't you ever say anything?" Hell, I'd probably been half in love with the guy for who knows how long. "And what does that make me now?" It would be nice to know what he thought of me now.

He grinned, the blush on his face telling me he was a lot less confident than he tried to look. "Well, you were overdone for a little while there, you know? Burnt almost?" At least he found his joke amusing, "But miracle of all miracles, apparently it isn't impossible to make a burnt steak bloody once more..." That last sentence started out with confidence, ending in a soft murmur as he pinned curious, questioning and hesitant eyes on me.

Deciding that actions could speak a thousand words and probably wouldn't allow me to stutter, I stood and walked over to him, ready to answer the questions in his eyes. I frowned at that ridiculous paint suit. "Cloud. Why are you always wearing so many clothes?" I growled, annoyed that I wanted to touch him, but couldn't. My hand reached out to gently touch his cheek, the only part of his skin actually showing. Trailing my fingers gently over his jaw, I thought about kissing him. Could he actually want that now?

His lips parted while his eyes darted down to where my fingers were before he looked back at my face. "I'm not really sure..." He breathed, taking a small step closer to me, his hand coming to rest on my chest. "I'm trying to remember, but I can't seem to think." He reached up with both hands then, clutching my shirt's collar, his face inches from mine, his small pants hitting my face. "You won't screw me over, right?"

"I thought that was the endgame? You know, the entire reason for the kissing?" I smirked down at him, hoping to remove the doubt he was obviously feeling. He had the power here, both at home and at work. A boss having sex with a subordinate would result in the superior losing his job, almost immediately. The employee would be seen as a victim. And here in this house, well, without him, I didn't even want to live here anymore. "Or you could screw me over, if that's what you like."

I barely had time to register the shake of the head to the last thing I said before he tilted his head up and pressed his mouth to mine, my arms full of Cloud all of a sudden as he apparently didn't go for the light touch of the lips. Nope, his arms were wrapped around my neck, his body pressed to mine and although there wasn't any tongue, he managed to turn this lip lock feverish nonetheless. As he breathed heavily, he moaned every time he caught my mouth with his, fingers twisting in my hair.

How long had it been since I'd been kissed, let alone been kissed with enthusiasm like this? My arms were around him, holding him tightly, and supporting he kissed me. His tongue wasn't even in play, but I was nonetheless melting to him. "Cloud..." Was all I could moan, trying desperately to undo that stupid paint suit so I could feel something other than scratchy fabric.


	5. The copy room

**A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last week guys, it was a necessary evil :D **

* * *

**Cloud**

Feeling his fingers trying to tug down the zipper of my suit, I gently pulled my lips free from his, sliding a hand down his neck so I could stop his hand. "Will you take it the wrong way if I tell you that I don't want to do things too fast?" I murmured, dropping my gaze down, my forehead bumping softy against his, "I haven't exactly had the best record with..." Relationships? Men? Love? All of it, really. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes. And letting things start off at a fast pace? Is the main one I've made."

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed, and then he stepped back just a tiny bit before pulling my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. "Cloud, I'm not going to push for something you are not ready for. No way. But if we are going to kiss or make out?" He grimaced and tugged on the suit. "This has to come off. It's itchy. Besides, we need to finish this room before anything happens."

"You're right." Stepping out of his arms entirely, I took off the suit, propping my hands on my hips when his eye twitched at the clothes I'd been wearing underneath. "What?" I asked, leading him to raise an eyebrow at my pajamas. "It's almost midnight and I knew I wasn't going to finish until really late. I also knew that once I was done with this room? I wasn't going to have the energy to change into sleep wear." I smiled sheepishly, "I don't care what you think, these are comfortable. Unlike some people, I actually get cold really easily. I know you don't, I remember, I nearly suffocated while sleeping in your body. You're a real live heater." I smirked, "That walks."

He sniffed disdainfully at me. "You are passing up the chance to enjoy those amazing sheets of yours by covering your body in those pajamas. Your body actually warms better when almost naked and under the covers." His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes swept over me. "But...I do think that those pajamas are...nice. They match your eyes." He glanced away, blushing.

I chuckled, "Why thank you. But know that since I know you are a heater? Once we get to that point, and I hope we will, I won't need pj's anymore to keep me warm in bed..." Okay, so saying no to sex before and now teasing him about it? I'm sure I just bumped up on the cruel list, but he was just really funny to poke...

He frowned. "I am seeing a vision where you rub your cold feet all over me in an effort to be warm. There should be a law against that..." Mumbling now, he stepped closer and leaned in to give me a kiss. "Come on, let's finish so we can relax."

I pulled him back to me before he could turn and leave. "Or," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "we can just finish some other time and relax right now... I didn't tamper with the kitchen yet." Pressing my lips to his, I closed my eyes... I didn't want the chaste kisses of an established couple yet, I wanted the 'this is new and we just started dating each other' kisses that supposedly felt like being on your honeymoon. "We can just kiss for hours and torture ourselves." Smiling against his mouth, I pressed more kisses against them, "If teenagers can handle it, than I'm sure we can too."

"Does this mean we're dating?" He asked quietly, his hand cupping my jaw, while returning my kisses softly. "I'd like that."

I hadn't been touched and handled with this much care in so very long, it actually unsettled me, but not in a way where I felt uncomfortable and wanted it to stop... "Yes, I'd like that too." And then I kissed him some more.

* * *

**A couple of days later**

We'd managed to finish painting the living room and setting up the flee market furniture all the while not skipping out on kissing each other until silly. We'd been very productive that weekend. I wasn't the only one who wanted to take all this step by step, avoiding rookie mistakes or going too fast. Leon seemed to be following the same mind set I was, so it went no further than kissing and making out on the couch.

We slipped up with the occasional grab of the butt cheek, and 'accidentally' loosing our shirts once and a while, but neither of us had to convince the other why we shouldn't be going further yet. It was good... Painful on the balls, sure, but I was happy that we were taking on a slow pace. I got to know Leon... The person he was before getting to know his penis.

It was kind of hard at work. Since we were team leaders and not just co-workers? Dating each other was strictly against the rules, not just frowned upon. Leon could loose his job, and while they couldn't fire me for it, I'd instantly get demoted and my reputation would take a severe hit. So, we had to keep our relationship in the closet at the office.

We managed, I guess, usually resulting to a heated make out session the moment we stepped into the house. Larxene was nice enough to indulge us our little secret moments by passing our notes to one another. She found us sappy, silly, romantic and funny, and so she had no issue passing my 'You look so hot today' notes to Leon and vice versa.

Although we had given her the narrowed eye for the body switch stunt, lately she actually was becoming a friend of ours... Leon and I were a tad paranoid, probably being more careful than needed, but it didn't hurt to just make sure nobody would find out. So we invited Larxene to eat lunch with us in our office, and while it had been awkward the first time, and the second time she'd pointed out she wasn't too sure how she felt being our wall to hide behind... the third time we'd put it all aside and actually talked. Turned out she was a lot of fun.

She'd finally told us how the hell she'd pulled off the body switch, saying that her family's name was an old one, with pots of money and history. Along with those things? There was a house, which her father resided in with her brother. They took care of the family business while she'd decided to try and make it in the world without dipping her fingers in her father's pocket. But, she had snooped around in the house's basement, finding a lot of stuff that was supposed to only be real in fairy tales. A box of body switching tea bags being one of them.

Leon had asked her if she knew how it was possible for such things to be, but she hadn't known the answer, saying that she usually didn't use the things that made no sense in that basement. Except with us of course, clearly, which she didn't feel guilty about as she'd figured we really needed it.

I'm sure she knew more than she let on, but I didn't push, neither did Leon. We were in our respective bodies again, and things were going really well now... Questioning Larxene and her secrets was the last thing we really focused on since we were much too focused on each other.

When we came back from work today, Leon had pointed out we may wanted to try and go out sometime instead of ending up on the couch every evening. Not that he didn't enjoy the couch, but dates were fun too. And I agreed. Which is how I'd ended up on a bowling ally, frowning down at the shoes they'd tossed in my arms at the entrance and then raising an eyebrow as Leon made his third strike in a row. There was still a lot I didn't know about him. Including this little tid bit that told me he was apparently very good at bowling. I wasn't, the ball was heavy and these shoes pinched my toes.

"I feel like I've just uncovered Spiderman's secret identity." Smiling at him in amusement as he grinned smugly back at me for his wonderful strike, I picked up one of the heavy balls.

He leaned over and kissed me. "If you are comparing me to a super hero, I can't complain."

I smirked against his lips, "You have the six pack for it." How I loved his stomach... His entire body, really. So hot... "Now, tell me how the hell I make one of those strikes, because I don't want you to meet the sore loser in me just yet."

Coming to stand behind me, he adjusted my stance and pointed to a set of dots on the ground evenly spaced from one another a set distance from the start of the lane. "These help you align yourself. I tend to list to the left as I'm right handed." He pointed to one of the dots. "So I start by putting my right foot on that dot right there and then taking three step towards the lane, releasing on the third. Make sure your hands are dry, hence why they have a vent blowing air on the ball return." He moved out from behind me, giving my backside a discreet pinch. "Then it's just a practice for the release."

I chuckled, "You sure you're trying to help me win there? Because that pinch sure did distract me." Doing as he said, I stepped on the dot on the right and then took the three steps to launch the ball slightly to the left. Watching carefully as it rolled along the lane, giddiness bubbled up inside me as it was rolling, rolling... rolling. "Yes!" I turned around, smiling at Leon, "I knocked four over! Did you see? I didn't miss any this time!"

He pulled me into a hug, chuckling. "We'll have you pro in no time at all. Now, this time, move slightly more to the right and make sure you keep your wrist straight all the way through the release." Holding my arm out, he demonstrated slowly, and I got the feeling he was sniffing my hair and neck while he did it.

I smothered a grin, "Are you missing our couch?" Leaning back into him, I turned my head to the side, intent on tilting it up so he could give me his lips, his hands coming around my waist and pulling me close to him. Something caught me eye to stop me in my movements though. "Uh oh..." I muttered, swallowing nervously, but not stepping out of Leon's arms as we'd been busted already and there was no way to cover it up. I pointed over to the right so Leon could see the two people standing there, both sporting a set of raised eyebrows in amusement.

He groaned, dropping his forehead to my shoulder and I think I heard some vaguely rude things muttered about Seifer. Only a few seconds passed, and he popped his head back up, releasing his hold on me before waving them over so we weren't shouting over the distance. Hayner looked slightly smug as he nudged Seifer in the side.

"I believe you owe me twenty bucks." He told Seifer as he put his hand out.

Giving him a dull stare first, I looked up at Leon, "You won't rat me out to the police if I knock them over the head with the heaviest bowling ball available, right?"

"Easy, Cloud." Seifer said, "We won't say a thing. Right?" He looked at Hayner for confirmation, rolling his eyes then when they shared a look, leading him to pull out a twenty from his pocket and stuffing it into Hayner's pants.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Hayner glanced back to us, then shook his head. "Your secret is safe with us, but when exactly did this happen? I'm not going to deny that I always got a vibe about you two..." He raised an eyebrow, shamelessly prying.

I shrugged, "The attraction has always been there." I paused, "But we only just recently let each other in on that." I wasn't about to share the details with Hayner and Seifer. I didn't have issues with them, what went on between them was their own business and I harbored no hard feelings about it. But I couldn't see myself becoming friends with Seifer, or with Hayner for that matter. Co-workers and being friendly? Sure. But friendship was another matter altogether. Because Seifer had kicked me out to be able to be more at ease with Hayner and it was a jerk move that would take a while to swallow.

Hayner nodded, giving me a small smile. "Fair enough."

I smiled back at him, "I'm happy for you two." I told honestly.

Leon gripped my arm a little harder, and I could see he was glaring at Seifer, but he didn't say anything. Hayner seemed to be ignoring them both. "Same here. Alright, you're obviously on a date right now and no offense, we don't really want to double with you, so we'll be on our way." Smiling widely, he grabbed Seifer's arm, dragging him away while giving us a goodbye wave. "Good luck!"

I smiled. That had gone well. "Alright, so-" I frowned at Leon's glare. "Hey, easy... They're gone and they won't say a word."

"I...don't like that guy." His glare could probably peel paint as he watched them walk away and I knew he was talking about Seifer. "But Hayner seems to have a handle on him and I don't mind Hayner." Turning me around, he pecked my cheek. "Are you okay with them knowing? It's a risk..."

I raised an eyebrow, wrapping my arms around him, "Sure I am. And even if I wasn't? It's not like we can make them unsee things." I shrugged, "Hayner wouldn't do such a thing and although Seifer is a jerk, he has no reason to put our jobs on the line by telling."

He sighed and I felt his body relax slightly. "I just hate that they know. Not that I don't want to tell everyone!" Pulling away he frantically reassured me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "But it was nice, just sharing something with you and no one else."

Reaching up to frame his face, I smiled softly, "I get it. I'm not hiding us either, but neither am I about to shout it out to the world. Not because I want to keep it a secret, but because this is between you and me, we don't need people butting into our private business."

"Exactly." He grinned and grabbed my hands in his, walking us back to the lane. "Now, let's forget all about seeing those guys and focus on you getting a strike before the end of the night."

* * *

**Leon - two weeks later**

If I had to describe in detail exactly how these past few weeks had been with me and Cloud dating, I would be forced to admit that they fell under the term, blissful. Despite the need to keep our relationship hidden from the rest of the work force, that hadn't impacted our lives when we clocked out as much as I had thought it would. At home, everything was different, the stressful work environment didnt follow us there, thankfully. And now that I had no intention of letting Cloud find an apartment, we'd finally started to seriously work on making it not just my house, but our house.

Thankfully, we were still taking things on the slow side. He had his room, and I still had mine, but I'd completely moved all of my things from my office into the garage so that it really was his room now. He'd painted the walls in there, as well as in the kitchen and even adding a few highlights to the bathroom. Apparently, he hadn't liked all the white. The past few days he'd be subtly showing me paint samples and hinting that I should probably decide what color my room should be, but I was dragging my feet. How should I ask _him_ to pick the color as I was someday hoping he'd share it with me? In the future of course, but still.

I'd started feeling that same excitement I'd felt when I'd bought the place, the possibilities and potential that this house had. Cloud had managed to find the plans I'd drawn for expanding the house when we were moving things and he'd put them on the walls in the living room assuring me that I'd see them every day. It was actually a cool thing to decorate with, but I was also reminded over and over that I'd wanted to do more with it all. And Cloud had amazing ideas as well as he'd actually been drawing for the past few years, and not just pushing paper.

One thing I'd really ignored had been the yard outside. I'd been happy to have a huge backyard when buying, but I hadn't actually done anything with it. Cloud's idea had been to add a cement deck and then bring in a jacuzzi. I'd salivated at the very thought of us having one, sitting outside, away from prying eyes as we relaxed and drank beer after a long day...Cloud had raised an eyebrow at me, then pulled me to the couch as apparently I'd had my horny face on.

All in all, things had been settled down into something rather comfortable and, dare I say it, happy. Even work was going smoothly, we'd been able to accept more projects and complete them within the time allotted than ever before. Which is why I found it rather surprising to find myself in this situation.

Seymour tucked a long lock of blue-ish hair behind his ear, the smirk on his lips twisted. "You're fired, Leonhart." With my jaw locked holding back my real thoughts on this, I gave a sharp nod, stood up and exited the office for the last time. I left the door open behind me, figuring that if he really wanted it closed, he could fucking get up off his stupid ass and close it himself.

I was surprised when I walked into the waiting room in front of his office and I saw Cloud sitting on one of the chairs, obviously waiting there. Standing up, Cloud opened his mouth to say something to me, the slight confusion clear in his eyes, reminding me that he didn't yet know what this was about. But neither was he clueless to the current anger I was harboring. Before we could exchange words though, Seymour stepped out of the doorway.

"Mister Strife, if you please..." He gestured for Cloud to come inside, and after he gave me a small shrug and a little smile, he walked in after Seymour, the door shutting after them. Ignoring anyone who looked, spoke, or nodded my way, I went directly to my office and closed the door behind me, my mind flashing back to the episode that had jump started my getting fired in the first place. It was a few days ago, that it had happened.

_I'd asked Cloud, rather mischievously, to accompany me to the copy room so we could make copies of all the major projects to be filed in the archives as well as in Larxene's office. Normally, we could ask her to do it, but she'd been helping organize some of the employees in the cubicles to make her job easier as well. The copy room was just downstairs and it had a door with less of a chance of people walking in. Which would be nice as I'd been forced to hang around his desk all morning while we worked on something together._

_So with him two steps behind me and our hands full of papers, we'd made our way downstairs to the copy room, with him having no idea that I'd planned to give him just a taste of what we'd be doing at home later that evening._

_Two minutes after closing the door, and setting up the copy machines, I'd pushed him up against one, and gave into temptation. I'd covered his mouth, swallowing his squeak of surprise as my tongue had pushed into his mouth and just tasted every corner of him that I could reach. As good as it had been, I'd mainly just been torturing both of us, but it had been very worth it._

_He'd gladly given as good as he got, and we'd had to stick around for a minute or two afterwards to calm the both of us down. And even then, I hadn't really satisfied anything. Only that makeout session he'd sprung on me the minute we walked into the house had really been what I'd wanted._

Shaking my head, I pushed that scene out of my head, feeling a lump settle in my stomach.

* * *

**Cloud**

Frown plastered on my face, I sat down in the chair Seymour wanted me to sit in, crossing my legs and my arms as I waited for him to round his desk.

"Something wrong, Sir?" I asked, finding it strange I was up here. Leon was the one that was in contact with the big boss, not me. I communicated everything to Leon since while we were team leaders? He was still my boss, technically. Or at least, he earned more money and had to deal with this freak show.

"Yes, yes there is, Mister Strife." I always had gotten the creeps from him. He had a special look about him, very pale skin, so much so, you could count the veins in his hands and arms. The blue hair was odd too, but I think it was that wicked glint in his eyes and the twisted, evil looking smirk on his lips that did the trick on the 'he'll never be your friend' thing.

I waved my hand his way, "What is it then?" I wanted him to spit it out and let me leave as quickly as possible. Leon had looked upset when we'd crossed paths in the hallway out there, and I wanted to make sure here was alright.

"You are gay, yes?"

I blinked, "Woah, okay, that is so none of your business." Getting up, I was about to leave as this clearly wasn't going to be about work.

"Cloud." He clipped out. "Sit down." Frowning, I sat back down because his voice sort of made me feel like I had no choice. "Your sexuality is something I could care less about if it weren't for this thing that came to my notice."

"And?" I pressed, annoyed at this point.

He smiled, "This is a delicate matter, Mister Strife, please, answer my questions as honestly as you can as jobs depend on it." Jobs, not job? What was going on? Nodding, my frown was one in worry now.

"Are you gay or not?" I nodded. "Are you in a relationship?" Had he heard about me and Leon? I nodded again, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck spring up. "Are you officially committed to one another, as in, married? Partner ceremony?" Gulping, I shook my head. Seymour sighed... "That is going to be a problem then..."

"Can you please stop beating around the bush and tell me why I am here?" I asked.

"If you'd been married to Leon, you might have been able to save your jobs by filing a report of your commitment to human resources and have them officially declare the relationship to myself and my boss, owner of this firm. But as you went behind our backs and didn't follow the rules..." I knew that declaring an office relationship official through paperwork was a possibility, but you had to receive a stamp of approval from all those in charge of this company. From stories, it was rare those came through and worked out. "I'm afraid you're both screwed." Wow.. One minute he was all about embellishing shit and then the next he just threw the crap out right before your nose. "Leon was fired." What? "Don't shout or protest, what is done is done."

"Who told you about us?" I didn't say Hayner or Seifer, even though I knew they were the only ones who knew... But just in case they hadn't been the ones to say? I figured naming them wasn't a good idea or else they might get in trouble too.

Seymour smirked, "Nobody. The copy room is a public place for all the employees in this building, Cloud, myself included." Copy room? "There is a window in the door, you know... Closing it only blocks so much of the view..." Fuck.

"Look, it wasn't Leon's fault, okay?" Well, Leon had been the one to start it technically, but he was going to be loosing a lot more than I in this situation, so I figured it best if I just took the blame. Also, to say I hadn't responded enthusiastically would be lying. I'm pretty sure if he hadn't slipped up in the office, I would have snatch a kiss or a pinch of the butt at another time.

Seymour chuckled, "Yes, Leon said the same thing. Or, well, he said it was his fault, not yours. Always so protective over one another?" He wanted something... I could tell. He wasn't my superior right now, he was acting like we were his enemy, for some reason.

"Should I pack my things?" I asked, strangely hoping he was going to fire me...

He shook his head and my stomach dropped. "You'll be demoted and will return to your cubicle. You'll watch your behavior or else I can assure you that I can make your life a living hell by simply telling each and everyone in this building what it is that occurred in that copy room."

Yeah, so that wasn't going to happen. "I quit."

"You can't."

I snorted, "Yes, I can. Watch me." Getting up, he cleared his throat.

"Sit. Down." I didn't, but I halted nonetheless, shaking my head at his strange behavior. "Leave this place and I will make sure Leon can never land a job again. Say a word about this conversation to anyone? And Leon's reputation will be damaged beyond repair."

I swallowed, feeling my throat clamp up as I was being trapped. "Why can't you just fire me too? It's clear you want Leon gone. Why keep me?"

Seymour's smile turned into a tight one, "I filed a report on your affair so my boss knows why I am firing Leon as Leon needs to leave this place, but, although you are involved in the affair, as Leon is your superior, you are seen as the victim."

"Sexual harassment..." I breathed out.

"Exactly. So I cannot actually fire you. But neither will I let you try and move up the scale again. Your cubicle is where you will be from now on until you retire."

"I still want to quit..." I muttered out.

"If you do that, they'll worry you may pursue suing this place, and if you want to keep your reputation in tact? I suggest you don't let them think that."

"So," I licked my lips, hugging my arms around myself as I stared at the ground, "You're saying I have to stay here, pretend everything is fine and go back home every evening to lie to my boyfriend's face in order to keep both our reputations in tact? And that if I don't listen to you, you'll make sure we'll be out of a job forever?"

He thought it over, then nodded, "Yes, exactly. I'm glad you understood all I told you. Now, Leonhart is clearing out his office and will be gone by the end of the day. I do not want you in the same room in this building, so, take the elevator in the back, get in your car, and go home." When I was about to protest, he chuckled, "I can use my threat in any form I want. Now take the elevator or your boyfriend's career goes to smithereens." He waved his had at the exit, pretty much shooing me out.

* * *

**Leon**

I was still a bit shocked as I'd exited the building, and since it had been in the afternoon, there hadn't been a whole lot of people around as there were ususally meetings then. Although, I did see Hayner, who'd only raised an eyebrow at the box I was carrying outside. Oh well, he'd have to wait til later to hear about what had happened. I was fired and Cloud...actually, I had no idea why Seymour had Cloud up in his office, but considering my situation? It couldn't be good. But they had no real grounds to fire him and that was the only comfort I had at this point.

Hell, maybe they would offer him my job? I snorted as I started the car. Not Seymour. There was something off about that guy, and my gut told me that this wasn't going to stop with just firing me. As I pulled around the corner and my house came into view, I frowned. What the hell was _Cloud_ doing home? Had he been fired?

Quickly jumping out of the car, leaving my things in the back seat, I pulled my keys out and went inside. "Cloud? Are you home?"

"FUCK!" That's not how he usually greeted me, so I figured he had to be screaming at something other than myself. It came from the kitchen. Frowning deeply, I marched over there, pushing the door open and that's where I saw Cloud sitting behind the kitchen counter, surrounded by piles of paper and books. He also looked really angry and frustrated, bawling up a piece of paper in furry before throwing it in my direction, the glare slipping as he looked surprised to see me standing in the doorway. "Leon..." He breathed, jumping out of his chair to close the distance and step into my personal space, arms around me.

"Seymour didn't fire you, did he?" I could take the company to court for that, especially if Cloud was viewed as a sexual harassment victim. I'd take the blame in a heartbeat as I was already fired.

"No." He muttered, leading me to frown as it sounded like he'd actually wanted that. "I'm trying to find a way around this situation. I'm sorry, but nothing in these books and papers are giving me an answer to righten this."

I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. "Cloud, there is nothing to do. I'm fired for sexual harassment. He has a completely legitimate case, and I'm so sorry that you were dragged into this. Did he do anything to you?"

Cloud pulled back, eyebrows knitting together. "I got demoted and he made pretty clear I'll be in my cubicle until I retire." He smiled at me then, reaching up to frame my face, "Don't apologize. This was as much my doing as yours, and while we're in a bit of a situation now, I'll never regret any kiss I share with you, okay?" As much as I appreciated his view on things, we were in a bit of a bad situation. I had a mortgage to pay, and with being fired from the firm, I'd be in a tough place to find a new job and I wouldn't expect Cloud to take over.

"You can fight that decision. He really didn't have a case to demote you."

He avoided my gaze, pulling away so he could go to the fridge, not taking anything, just staring into it, "I'm not really in a position to fight him right now..." He muttered.

"Just lay low for a few days, to let me getting fired blow over and then you should talk to Human Resources." He seemed reluctant, but I didn't want him to pay the price. "Just give it a shot." I sighed, and went to the living room, flopping onto the couch. This was not going to be easy, and I really didn't want Cloud to suffer from all this. At least he still had his job, so if worse came to worse, he could get an apartment. I flipped through the channels on the TV, wondering who'd they'd promote in our places. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the other two couples in the department put in the same position. Although, since their relationship had proceeded the promotion, they wouldn't get fired. "Can we order a pizza or something?" I called into the kitchen. "I'm not really in the mood to make dinner."

"Sure." I heard him say as he walked out into the living room, handing me the phone before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my cheek, letting it linger for a moment. "I'm going to take a shower... Clear my head."

I nodded, dialing the number from memory. "Okay. If you'd rather have a bath, and if you repeat what I'm about to tell you, I'll deny it, but there is some bubblebath under the sink labeled tub cleaner."

He leaned over again, a smile playing on his lips as he grasped my chin and planted a soft kiss on my mouth this time. "I know... I figured out all your secrets when I resided in your body and house." Brushing his thumb over my lips, he then walked off to the bathroom. "You weren't here to catch me snooping."

"No, but I'm watching your ass as you walk away." I leaned over the couch, enjoying the view when a throat was suddenly cleared over the phone.

"I said, this is Pizza Hut, can I take your order, uh, sir?"

* * *

_Bad Seymour!_ - Do you guys deserve a bonus chapter this week? :D


	6. Heater

**A/N: **A bonus chapter for all of you awesome readers. Not on a Monday or a Wednesday like I usually spring them on you guys, so I hope a Tuesday update surprises you. This is an awesome chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Cloud - A week or so later**

Glad to see I was done for the day, I got off my chair, quickly stuffing the things I needed to bring back with me into my backpack, sighing when I noticed Cid appear in the corner of my eye. I think out of everyone in this place, he was taking the many changes the wrong way. Or at least, he didn't know the truth about my situation with Leon and since Seymour didn't allow me to set the record straight, I was forced to just sit back and take it when Cid had a comment to make.

"Sleeping your way up the scale? Classy, Cloud. I thought you were better than that." He grimaced my way, "Gotta say, those fights you two were having? Very convincing material, I didn't suspect a thing until it was said you were fucking the boss." He understood that if I wasn't fired, it's because I was the victim in a sexual harassment case, but I guess he thought me slutty enough to be able to pull a stunt like that. "Guess it didn't work out the way you wanted, huh?" And now he was referring to my demotion.

To be able to say nothing? It had been bringing me down... I already had to lie to Leon every single day after work, but I was forced to just agree with whatever my co-workers believed. The urge to put Cid back in place, and Seymour for that matter, was killer, but I'd risk a lot if I did.

"Knock it off, Cid." Seifer growled out, coming to stand beside me, "We all know you got your panties in a twist because you once again weren't chosen for the promotion. Get over yourself and deal with the fact that you gotta answer to two little girls now." Tugging me away, Seifer patted my shoulder, giving me a quick smile before letting go of me so he could rejoin Hayner, who gave me a sympathetic look and wave, which I nodded at. Yuffie and Fuu had taken mine and Leon's job. It wasn't a bad fit. Yuffie was excellent in concept and people talking, while Fuu's serious and steady mind kept Yuffie from falling off the edge. They made a good pair and ran the place nicely, there was no denying that.

Turning once in the elevator, I waved over at Seifer and Hayner in thanks, really appreciating their support through all of this even if I still felt like crap. They'd cornered me several times, trying to make me tell them why I got demoted, and when I didn't answer that, why I hadn't just quit. I wanted too... So badly. After this week? I didn't even want to look for a way to fight Seymour and regain my rightful position. I just wanted to leave here...

It's while I'd been drawing out concept sketches that I'd realized, had we not gotten caught? The situation would have gotten to myself and Leon at one point or another. Having to keep our relationship in the closet at work? It would have strained on us sometime in the future. I wished it wouldn't have gotten out like this though... Not where everything was now on the line.

Getting into my car once I reached it, I started the engine and drove off to go back to the house. Leon had applied at several other firms here in Hollow Bastion, but... Although Seymour would definitely make it even worse, it was already very hard for Leon to land a job just with how things were right now. I hoped someone would overlook his records and just hire him as he was great at what he did. He had too because otherwise why should I keep lying?

If I had settled to let Seymour manipulate me it's because I hadn't been able to find a way around it. I'd asked Larxene to look into it, avoiding answering her questions about it, telling her she just needed to find something, anything that could help Leon. But nothing. Seymour had done the job well and made sure there weren't any loop holes. I was stuck and sinking. Leon was trying to stay strong, kept looking at the positive side of things, reassuring my mute stares and his most likely worried mind. I knew he didn't like not doing anything... He couldn't stay in the house forever. Soon he'd be running out of things to do.

He needed a job, and that's why I kept lying to him. Because while his situation was bad, Seymour could make it ten times worse, and I had no doubt he had the power to make it so Leon would never be hired again. But having to lie to him? It was really messing me up... I could barely look him in the eye, let alone spend some good moments with him because the guilt was eating away at me. I wanted to tell him everything, but if I did? Ugh. I just needed everything to go back to normal, the way things used to be...

I'd been so desperate yesterday, I'd run out of the house, telling Leon that I needed to run some errands. It had blind-sided him and I could tell he was starting to feel something was off about me... I'd gone to see Larxene, asking her if by any chance she had some... rewind time coffee beans beside that body switching tea of hers. She didn't, of course. I guess all that had come out of that is that it led me to realize that my lying might save Leon a possible job in the future, but it might destroy my relationship with him too.

I wanted to be selfish, tell him everything and then be able to pour my heart without guilt into every kiss I gave him like I used too. Unfortunately I just couldn't seem to figure out what it is I needed to do anymore.

Parking the car in front of the house, I got out, kicking the door closed, letting out a heavy sigh before I walked up to the front door. And here we go again... the beginning of yet another tense evening where I'd try to avoid him and when I couldn't? I was forced to lie to his face most of the time.

"Leon, I'm home." I called out, closing the door behind me, kicking off my shoes and hanging up my jacket.

"I'm in the living room." He answered, his voice subdued. Pressing my lips tightly together at the tone of it, I walked into the room, seeing him sitting on the couch, staring at the tv that wasn't turned on.

"Hey..." I murmured, making my way over, but not sitting down and pulling him into my arms like I really wanted too. "You okay?" I asked hesitantly, knowing it was a risky question, but... I had nothing else. I took it as a sign that he wasn't when he ran a hand through his hair and took a giant swig of the beer set on the end table next to him.

He turned to me and I was happy to see no signs of crying or drunkedness just a general sense of disquiet. "Well, I'm just not sure what I'm going to do. Nothing new there. But more importantly," His eyes locked on mine and I saw worry there. For me. "I feel like I've made this big mess and you're having a harder time than I am with it. I'm trying not to be worried about it too much, but I find myself worrying about the both of us, even though you still have your job. So, the question is, are _you_ okay?"

I licked my lips, darting my eyes away before looking back at him, "Ehm, yeah, of course? Why wouldn't I be?" Giving him a quick and very fake smile I hoped he'd just buy, I detached my gaze from his and decided to go an hide out in the kitchen for a moment to compose myself.

As I walked towards it, I heard him get up and start to follow me. "Cloud, I'm really not getting the 'you're okay' vibe from you at this point. If you're worried about the house, I'm not going to lose it anytime soon. So there won't be any kicking out from it. And I'm not going to expect you to pay anything. Especially since you got demoted." His voice was hard, and I could tell he still felt like I'd been screwed over.

Turning, I opened the door with my hip, walking into the kitchen backwards so I could look at him, "It's not that, really. I'm not worried. I know you wouldn't kick me out." Turning back around, I quickly walked away from him before he could catch me and pull me closer to him. It was harder to lie when he held or kissed me. It made me feel worse about it. "I'm okay." I repeated, wincing down at the sink as that didn't sound believable to my own ears. Would he let this go?

"You're not okay!" He snapped, stepping closer, gripping my bicep. Checking his temper, he quickly released me, but didn't step away. "Cloud. Are you...regretting us getting together? Because I haven't kissed you in three days and I don't get the feeling that you even want to be around me." His voice was back to being subdued. "Listen, I don't want you thinking that you have to date me if you don't want to. Okay? So can you just tell me what the hell is bothering you?"

"No!" I shouted, shocked when I realized that I must have planted that idea there with the distance I'd forced on us. "I don't regret us." I said clearly, stepping closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. "I just-" A hiccup surprised it's way out of me because of the sudden stress that bubbled up. "Leon..." Sending him a pained look, I wrapped my arms around him, hiding my face in his neck as I breathed him in. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to be with him... Because that was the only real clear thing in my mind right now.

His arms didn't immediately wrap around me, but he did rest his head against my own and I felt him sigh. "Cloud, what the hell is going on? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

Tightening my arms around him, I cringed and shut my eyes, "Seymour is black-mailing me." I whispered. I wasn't going to loose him. That I couldn't allow to happen, no matter the consequences, apparently.

"How the fuck is he blackmailing you?" He sputtered out, and I felt his arms come around my back to hold me against his chest.

"His position was threatened because you caught his boss' eye. When he saw us together he used it to cancel out your promotion that would effectively render him jobless." I muttered against his skin, "He could only fire you, but not me, and apparently I'm a threat to his job as much as you were. I tried to quit right there in his office after you left and he called me inside, but he said that if I left, he'd make sure you would never be able to land another job."

I breathed in sharply, my voice sounding a bit panicked at this point, "He said that if I quit anyway, the firm would fear I may consider suing, and well, basically? Whatever I do? He'll make sure both our reputations are ruined." I pulled back to look at him, "He made sure I couldn't say a thing to anyone... Using the same threat against anything I could find to retaliate." Wincing, I shut my eyes, "I've been lying to you and I feel really horrible and that's why I've been avoiding you."

* * *

**Leon**

I thought I'd been shocked when Seymour had fired me, but I was beyond floored by what Cloud had just told me. Basically, in order for Seymour to fire me and be justified, Cloud had to play the victim in the sexual harassment filing. But if Cloud and I had come out dating instead, we both would have been let go or transferred at the least. You cannot have a relationship in subordinate and boss.

Seymour had jumped at the chance apparently, to rid the place of me, but also control Cloud, who if he claimed that it hadn't been sexual harassment, could have almost or at least questioned the sexual harassment suit against me. I may not have lost my job under that clause. I may have lost it under something else, but Seymour had wanted the most reputation damaging charge against me.

"I...I'm going to make a phone call, and then you are going to quit." I was going to tell the partners in the firm the truth, regardless of what it was going to do to my reputation. Architecture was my career, but I knew enough about construction to do well there not to mention I had contacts that knew me personally. Fucking hell, between me and Cloud we could start our own firm!

"Leon!" Cloud exclaimed, grabbing my hand to keep me from walking away to get the phone, "He'll make sure all your hard years of work will become useless. You can't do that..." Using my other hand, I gripped his chin and brought my mouth down to cover his, stilling anymore protests that he had. I could feel myself almost grinning now. I hadn't had any luck getting a new job anyways, and I'd been forced to think about alternatives. This was just making it more of a reality, which was fine with me.

Pressing hard against him now, I poured my determination into that kiss, trying to reassure Cloud that everything would be okay. When I pulled back, I smiled. "Relax. Let's face it. I'm not going to find a job anyways, but Seymour isn't going to hold that over my head anymore. I'm going above his head with the truth about our relationship and his blackmail attempt. And even if they don't take my word for it, when you quit, they'll be forced to examine his actions. Either way, we aren't going to let that prick make your life miserable." Moving my hand up into his hair, I fluffed his spikes. "Things aren't as bad as you think they are."

I saw him wince, looking pained. "I lied to you, Leon. It's something I've never done and I hate that someone forced me to do that, especially to you because you're-" Inhaling sharply, he stepped against me, stealing a soft kiss that told me he wasn't forgiving himself for that as easily as I was. "I trust you to make things right, I'm just really sorry I didn't before and couldn't tell you right away..." He said against my mouth, pulling away from me completely then.

He wasn't going to be forgiving himself anytime soon, I realized suddenly. As much as I wanted to only kiss him right now, he needed to actually hear me say that I forgave him. Then maybe he would have an easier time forgiving himself. Holding his shoulders with my hands, I held him at arms length so I could look into his eyes.

"Cloud. I forgive you for lying and I will not hold you responsible for any of this. You have to believe me. You are more important to me than anything right now, and I am just happy that you told me. Can you trust me on that?"

I was surprised when he nodded before quickly closing the distance, his hands framing my face as he pulled me down to catch my lips in a desperate kiss. "I really missed you..." He squeaked out, his eyes closed as he continued to peck my lips.

I couldn't help but smile at that as I finally felt like things weren't only going downhill for us. "Missed you too." Kissing him back for a few moments, I reluctantly pulled away. "Let me make this phone call really quick, and then you have my permission to do absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. And you can pick whatever you want for dinner, okay?" And, because I could, I ran my fingers through his spikes again.

He smiled, and I was glad to see that it was a genuine one, the one I hadn't seen in days now. "Okay." Sighing heavily first, he chuckled after, "I really need alcohol." And then he pulled the fridge open, pulling out a beer, opening it and gulping down a few greedy swallows.

"Eat something too, or you'll have a hangover tomorrow." I warned as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Larxene's number. She should have the contact info for all the major employees of the entire firm and I figured she owed us after all of this.

* * *

**Later that night**

It was nice not to set my alarm clock for anything lately and I felt somewhat superior to it as I crawled in between my sheets, loving the coolness of them against my skin. The rest of the evening had been relaxing and I'd set the record straight to the firm. I still wasn't sure if they believed me, but I'd been a model employee with nothing else on my record before this, and that would count for something. Larxene had been awesome about giving me a good contact in Human Resources that Cloud would need to talk to in the morning, and hopefully we could clear this whole mess up.

Even if they offered me my position back, I knew at this point that I would decline. I was actually a lot more stable money wise than I'd actually thought, seeing as how I'd basically never had a life these past few years. I could afford to go almost a year without needing some source of income. And the idea of starting my own firm had been playing in the back of my mind for awhile. I'd best sleep on it. Shifting once more, I felt myself start to drift off, something I hadn't done this quickly since I'd been fired.

My near slumber was interrupted when I heard the door creak open though and by the time I propped myself up on my shoulders to see, Cloud had shut the door already and was darting across the room. "Hi..." He whispered very simply before moving the blanket and crawling underneath it. "I forgot to wash my pajamas, and I'm cold..." I could hear the amusement in his voice, telling me that he most likely had lots of clean pajamas in his closet. "You'll be my heater, right?" He asked softly, shuffling closer to snake his arms around me, sighing when he pressed his face against my chest.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his body, loving the skin on skin contact even though his was colder than mine at first. "You bet. But I do not tolerate people who steal covers, so be warned." Using my hand, I cupped his chin and pulled his face to meet mine so I could kiss him goodnight. I wasn't always one for lots of physical contact, but I'd been sorely missing him these past few days, and just having him here with me was quite relaxing. I tried to keep the kiss light, as we weren't exactly on the couch anymore, but I did tease my tongue out to lick along his bottom lip, sighing at the taste of him.

"I'll be good." He said, all the while contradicting his words by pushing me onto my back, moving so he could straddle my waist, fisting the pillow in his hands beside my face as he leaned down to deepen the kiss I'd tried to keep light. "Are you very tired?" He breathed against my mouth, letting his lips drag across my cheek, landing on my neck so he could suck the skin there.

"Not even a little now, you sneak." I moaned, cupping his head against my neck while my other hand massaged his back. If he was looking for something more, then I had no objections. It may have been only a few weeks that we'd been together, but I'd known him longer than anyone else besides my family. I'm pretty sure we weren't moving that fast.

While his teeth nipped my skin gently, followed by his tongue to ease the slight sting, one of his hands traveled its way down my bare chest slowly. "Seifer was wrong, you know." I heard him say, almost leading me to frown as I didn't understand why he'd bring that guy up now, in this moment. That was until his hips lifted, making space so his hand could palm my crotch firmly, his fingers finding their way underneath the elastic band of my boxers, allowing him to grasp me in his hand. His index finger slid with a light teasing pressure on the underside of my rapidly growing erection. "I don't suck in bed." He finished, grinning against my jaw before he dipped down again, sucking on the skin hard enough to most likely leave a mark.

"F-fuck." I gasped, my hand gripping his hair, while the other gripped the bedsheets. His hand was wrecking my concentration but I managed to gasp out my thoughts on that. "When will you learn, that Seifer is almost always wrong." Parting my legs, I managed to have him settle partly between then and then lay on his side somewhat. Which meant it was easier for me to lay us side by side, my hand quickly making it's way into his boxers. Without any warning, I gripped him in my fist, loving the slight moan that he let out as I slowly memorized what he felt like.

"I wonder how God must feel, or Jesus... Their names are often shouted out during sex." He panted through a soft chuckle, his mouth finding it's way back to mine and his kiss was searing, his free hand placing itself over my heart. His other hand released my length for a moment and before I could ask why he was stopping, he'd ended the kiss momentarily as well, using his tongue to wet the palm of his hand before returning it on my dick, the rubbing he performed slicker now. I quickly followed his example and soon both of us were panting, teasing and kissing frantically in the dark. Most of the moans were swallowed between the two of us, but I'd managed to hear my name fall past those lips, almost sending me over the edge at the time. I was determined to last as long as possible, but the need to release was becoming over powering.

"Cloud, you are really good at this." I mumbled as I kissed and breathed against his neck. If he'd given me a hickey, I was eager to return the favor as every other moan of his, I nipped his skin lightly.

His fingers found their way in my hair, encouraging me to continue sucking on his skin, and I felt his body tensing up quickly. "Leon." He panted out, "Come for me, yes?" His lips pressed against the top of my head as he started working me faster now.

"Always you." I bit my lip, moaning quietly as I followed his command, tensing and releasing into his moving fist, my vision going white. My hand around him had stopped moving as I rode out my orgasm, the first one I'd had _with_ someone in almost two years. As I finally could process my surroundings again, I shivered as Cloud gently squeezed me again and I remembered I was still holding him in my hand.

"Er, sorry." I whispered, feeling my face heat up. Fucking hell, I was so out of practice it was embarrassing. Renewing my movements, I focused on pleasing him now, kissing along his neck, knowing he was sensitive there. His breathing picked up, going faster than it had been before, and while his body had momentarily relaxed when I'd stopped moving, luckily I felt him starting to tense again. He released me, his hand shooting up so he could settle that in my hair like the other one, gripping it tightly as he pulled my head up so he could kiss me. It was sloppy, and often interrupted by his moans as he let the build up of the upcoming orgasm take toll over him.

He tried to press himself as close to me as possible, his slightly desperate kiss suddenly ending when he simply wasn't able to focus on my lips anymore, but they stayed there. And they were still there when he moaned out my name, spilling in my hand, a shiver rushing through his body as I slowed the pace down bit by bit. Panting still, it was only when my hand stilled completely that his grip in my hair loosened and his body relaxed.

Deep down in my heart of hearts, I'd been almost intimidated to be intimate with Cloud. I hadn't had any sort of sexual encounters within a couple years and he was fresh out of that horrible relationship with Seifer. I'd never be willing to admit it, but I'd feared that I'd make a mistake of some kind. As our breathing returned to normal, I placed several soft kisses against Cloud's skin, anywhere and everywhere I could. The covers had been kicked off, and I tried to remember if I had tissue in here.

"You okay?" I murmured feeling hopeful as I'd managed to get him off in the end.

His hands slipped down to my face, framing it like he liked to do and I felt him smile against my mouth when he pressed a kiss there. "I love you..." He whispered. "It's okay if you aren't ready to say it back yet, but I need you to know that I do."

"Wh-what?" I hadn't been expecting that one little bit, and my eyes widened in fear. There was no way I could say that now. My longest relationship so far had been six months, and I'd never uttered that phrase and here we were, barely over a harsh problem, and I was unprepared. "Cloud, um, I-" How did I explain that? I wasn't even sure I could.

I wasn't sure if the chuckle he let out was supposed to make me feel better or not. "Leon, hey, I just told you that it's okay if you aren't ready to say it. I don't mind and I know it's soon. I just wanted to share." He murmured, "I'd rather you tell me when you're ready, be that in months or even years, than having you tell me now, and it being forced." He shrugged, "Or ever. Who knows what'll happen. Just know that right now? I love you. And I'll be more than happy if you just kiss me in response."

I just nodded, using my hand to pull him back down to my lips, feeling the slight tension his statement had given me melting away. I was going to take his words as face value as I had no other option at this point and I was quickly losing interest in anything that wasn't related to his lips against mine.


	7. Manly macho belt

**A/N: **HERE WE ARE! The last chapter to this story. We want to thank you for being so wonderful and leaving us yummie reviews that really do brighten our days when we read them *HUGS* (More A/N at the end of the chapter!)**  
**

* * *

**Cloud - A good couple of months later, you know, the right amount it would take to set up an entire new office and firm.**

Turning left and right in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I frowned as my cellphone rang, leading me to fish it out of my pocket. "Tifa?" I asked in surprise, wondering why she'd be calling now when Leon had insisted on no interruptions whatsoever in any way, tonight. Tonight, apparently, was special. I had no idea what was going down, but I wasn't worried.

"Take off those jeans and sweater." Looking around, I squinted at the window to see if she was looking at me from there.

"Why...?" I asked carefully.

"My brother is _dressed up_, he actually made an effort to look good. Return the favor and wear those black pants with the pale blue button up." Finding her advice of great value, I quickly agreed and after hanging up, I stripped, burst through the bathroom door in only my boxers, and I was glad Leon wasn't here to see me right now as I'd been supposed to be ready five minutes ago.

Once in our bedroom, I ripped the closet doors open and put on the clothes Tifa had suggested. Good. Now I was fancy, but not suit fancy. Nodding at myself in the mirror of the closet, I shut that door and then walked back out in the living room, noticing Leon had moved in there while I'd been putting on clothes.

"Oh well..." I scanned him over appreciatively, "You make me one very lucky guy." A murmur as I slid my hands up his chest, smiling up at him. "More than just handsome."

"Always for you." He said and then leaned down to give me a quick kiss. Checking his watch, he looked a tad...nervous? "Okay, we have about five minutes before we need to leave. Are you ready?" His eyes scanned over my outfit, and he nodded, obviously satisfied with my appearance.

"Leon..." I started, frowning a bit as I turned his eyes back to mine. "Relax... I don't know what you got planned, but you never fail check lists, make rookie errors or aim for less than perfect." I smiled, "Whatever it is, believe me, it'll be great." Leaning up, I kissed him soft and slow, hoping to pull out some of that tension. I knew that he had prepared something for tonight, and while I was curious, I knew better than to try and figure it out as Leon liked to be able to surprise me, without me ruining the surprise before it should take place. So I just went with it and I'd find out in due time.

His arms looped around me in a familiar fashion, one going to my lower back almost teasing the top of my ass, while the other usually massaged my shoulders or cupped my head as he pried open my mouth to sweep his tongue through. It seemed he was going for the massage hold today as he kept the kiss firm, but light. After a few moments, he pulled back, sighing.

"I _am _relaxed. You just can't tell."

I raised an eyebrow, in amusement, "So I guess that means your watch is hotter than I am, huh? Cause your eyes are fixed on that, not on me."

Rolling his eyes, he gave me a quick kiss, before grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. "Come on. It's time for dinner and no, my watch is not hotter than you, but you have to admit, it has a cute face." I groaned at that. Who knew my boyfriend would be one to make lame jokes and silly puns out of nowhere?

After surprising me by helping me into my coat, opening the front door and the car door for me, he then took the driver's seat and drove off the lane our house was located on. "All papers for the next project are signe-" I stopped, smothering a smirk as I cut myself off. "Sorry. I remember now. No work talk tonight." Since we worked and lived together, we tried to keep them as separate as possible, so as not to let ourselves drown in our very own firm and get lost in it. I liked that... The fact that Leon knew where to draw the line. I just slipped up sometimes because I was quite the worry head on occasion.

Leon nodded. "That's right. You may talk about the following topics until further notice." He quickly looked my way, and smirked before returning his eyes to the road. "Expanding the house to add on a master suite with a master bathroom, us finally adding that jacuzzi, or us getting a dog. I will also accept anything family related or more humiliating stories about Seifer."

Whoever claimed Leon to be uptight? Really didn't know him. Smiling goofily his way, I placed my hand on top of his that was located on the gears. "Can we get one of those walk in showers?" I started, "We can design a ledge in it..." Hopefully he'd get the meaning of that. "Where are we eating?"

"The garden." He smothered a grin at my suggestion, trying to keep things above the waist, even verbally.

I grinned sheepishly, "Well, I could have just gotten a dog and not warned you about it..." Turning in the seat some, I smiled at him some more. I loved date nights... I mean, we spend the majority of our time together, but when at work? We really were just too busy to pay attention to each other as a couple. "I want a big one. The small ones give me the creeps."

I was glad he'd chosen that restaurant. We'd been there on occasion and while it wasn't a very big place, it had corners where you could get a table away from prying eyes. Not that I was against flaunting my man out to the world, but I enjoyed getting stuck in that bubble where it felt like it was just me and him and nobody else. Also, the waitress there could care less if we were gay, and that was harder to come by than one would think.

We pulled into the parking lot, Leon hurrying to let me out of the car, letting me know he was really pulling out all the stops this evening. We were a sort of pragmatic couple mostly. Why rush to do something like opening car doors when that person was able to do it in less than half the time? Regular doors were another matter. With his hand in mine, we walked through the front doors, and into the small foyer inside.

When the waitress walked up, giving us a smile, Leon gave his name and she then guided us to the smaller room in the back, like I'd suspected, away from prying eyes. I smiled, raising an eyebrow when Leon pulled the chair out for me, but before he could move and sit himself, I reached up to grasp his shirt, pulling him down to place a quick and soft kiss against his lips. By the time Leon sat down, the waitress handed us the menus.

"Can we get a huge bed?" I asked, scanning my eyes over the menu. "I mean, yours isn't the biggest size, and while I love snuggling up with you, we both know we roll away from each other before falling asleep to be able to breathe." I grinned, eyes still pinned on the pages. "I figure if you have more space, the less chance I'll get kicked." He kicked in his sleep. Looking up, I frowned, "I think regular bed sizes are designed for a couple with a man and a woman. Not for two men... I think a bed designer should design a regular sized bed for a gay couple, one that can fit two grown men."

He shook his napkin out and settled it on his lap, and I heard him chuckle. "I took the liberty of retaining the services of the designer who decorated our offices, since you picked him, and he's agreed to show you samples of whatever it is you want. Just remember, we do have a budget." The waitress came by with a bottle of champagne, surprising me with that action, and I raised an eyebrow in Leon's direction as she filled our glasses before disappearing again.

Leon cleared his throat nervously. "Cloud, I have something to say and I was going to wait until the end of the meal or the end of the night to finally tell you, but I'd rather spill it right now." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you. And I am so very grateful you've been okay with me not being able to say it yet. And I do appreciate that. But it's clear to me that I've loved you for a while now and I've just been too caught up to actually put it all together." He looked sheepish at that. "So, I love you. Always."

My smile had grown huge throughout his sweet speech that I just knew he'd most likely recited back at home. Because he was like that, planning everything out and making sure there were no hiccups. Reaching over, I ignored the champagne for now and took his hand in my own.

"I love hearing you say it, and you know how much I love you too." Sighing happily, I didn't let go of his hand and couldn't stop just staring gooey at him. "You're so sweet for telling me in this way... So traditional." And corny, but I actually liked corny. He knew that. I chuckled, "I knew Tifa had to have a reason to be bringing over chick flicks on a weekly basis." Grinning at him, I gave into temptation and quickly stood from my chair to be able to make it to his side of the table. "I love you too." I told him again, framing his face and tilting my head down so I could kiss him. "Very much."

He moaned softly into my mouth, his hand reaching up to tug on the nape of my neck. "Maybe I should have waited. We just got here and I already can't wait to leave."

My eyebrows shot up while my teeth latched onto his bottom lip for a second. "Your lap looks really appealing..." I whispered, grinning when he swatted me as I clearly wasn't behaving. "We can skip the entree and the dessert, just eat the main course." I offered.

"How about we get the entire meal to go, and just eat at home in bed?" He answered, letting his fingers trail along my neckline, causing goosebumps to raise themselves. "I'd even consent to getting a big screen tv for the new bedroom." His lips brushed mine again, teasing me.

I moaned softly, "You really must love me..." Grinning, I grabbed his hand and tugged him off his seat, "Come on. We've been here often enough to know what we want anyways. I don't see why they still bring us the menus."

* * *

**Leon**

As the house neared, I glanced over to see Cloud lick his lips in anticipation. "Slow, loving and romantic? Or fast, passionate and... well, that's all I can come up with for that category." I was slowly rubbing my fingers along his upper thigh, squeezing every once in a while.

"I think we'll just see what happens. I'm torn between wanting to make it last for something special or wanting you to feel me for the rest of the week." It was hard to decide. Making love to Cloud was never something I took for granted or felt predictable with, so I couldn't plan out how I wanted tonight to go.

He chuckled, "My dick just twitched." He didn't wait for me to respond or open the door for him as I parked the car, jumping out so he could quickly make his way over to me and pull me with him to our house. When he was clearly too eager to be able to open a door, I smirked, taking the key from his hands so I could unlock it myself. With the door was barely open, he was laughing as he pulled me in, using his foot to kick it back closed while pulling me to him, his arms coming around my neck and shivers running over his body as I tugged him close, our lips only inches apart.

When I leaned in to steal a kiss, he turned his head, my mouth landing on his cheek and as I heard him chuckle, I couldn't help but grin. He was always playing... Fingers threading through my hair, he let one slip down over my neck to then reach down for my chest. Tilting his head back, his eyes were hooded over as they gazed at me, and he didn't need to check his handy work once as he undid the buttons of my shirt one by one, tantalizingly slowly, of course. While he toyed with one nipple, my breathing hitching because of it, he leaned in to suck my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling while his other hand left my hair to travel downwards as well.

"Nice..." He whispered, "You're wearing a belt." I felt him smirk as he undid said belt, taking a step away, and then tugging on the thing, letting it slip out of the loops and pants entirely in one smooth gesture. "Couch?" He asked sweetly, wrapping the belt around one of his wrist, but I knew they wouldn't stay there...

I nodded, biting my lip as my heartbeat quickened; I was desperate for whatever and wherever this was going to happen. Again, I tried to kiss him, managing only a quick peck before he ducked away from me again. Growling, I conceded that he wasn't going to fold to kissing me that easily tonight. "Couch." I agreed.

He ignored my slight frustration, laughing softly as he grabbed my hand and walked us over to the couch, giving me a gentle shove so I landed on the couch. I instantly tilted my head back when he stepped closer, finally giving me his mouth. He kissed me greedily, his moans soft, but I'd make sure he'd get louder in a while. Grabbing my hands then, he used the belt to bind my wrists together, breaking the kiss as he nodded happily down at my tied together hands.

"Try not to break free from them this time..." He panted, the glint in his eye telling me my once upon a time break out from his binds was still turning him on. He'd pushed me, lets keep it at that.

I chuckled, testing the improvised restaints and nodding in appreciation. "Nope, they are solid." Murmuring up at him, I pulled, letting my muscles strain so he could see. "It's a belt. I'm as good as yours now."

"Hmm..." Dropping down to his knees and pushing mine apart, he settled closer to me. "Like the sound of that." He breathed, pushing the shirt over my shoulders and down, letting the fabric get trapped somewhere along the way as he couldn't exactly get rid of it what with my arms tied. Pushing up, his lips connected with my throat, open mouthed and wet kisses making their way down to my chest. Both his hands were popping open my pants, tugging and then letting out an impatient noise against my nipple as he couldn't get them off. "Lift." He ordered, sitting back and pointing down at my hips.

Complying, I couldn't think of a reason not too, I was intrigued. Was this going to be a blowjob? Handjob? It was frustrating, in a delicious kind of way as I couldn't help determine where this was going. My hands were fisting, imagining them wrapped around him, and my arms felt trapped within my shirt. I licked my lips, wanting to read his mind, but loving the feeling of not knowing.

Pulling off my shoes, my socks, he then continued with my pants and didn't bother teasing himself by leaving my boxers on. "Hawaiian does look good on you." I rolled my eyes as he dangled my colorful underwear on one finger, and after he was done poking me about my choice in genital wear, he tossed the thing over his shoulder. He couldn't see, but he'd managed to get the thing land on one of the many key hooks we had beside the door.

"Don't glare." He snickered, his hands sliding up and down my thighs, each time he went up, he let his fingers slip a little higher, closer to my rapidly growing erection. "It's actually a great turn on for me to know that I'm the only one who knows what it is you hide beneath your suits." Winking, he then leaned forward and I barely had time to register much at all as I then felt him suck one of my balls into his mouth, letting his tongue play with it.

"Fuck! Cloud!" I gasped out, my hands reaching out to hold onto his hair, hoping I wasn't making this uncomfortable with both of them. His actions were surprising me every second, and I was glad I was sitting down for this. Awkwardly, I used my hands to pet his hair, keeping the strands from getting into his eyes. The tingling that was racing up my spine from his ministrations was making my cock harder every second and I couldn't even concentrate. Gripping my hips, he slipped his tongue up on the underside of my dick before sucking in the tip, moaning around it, the vibration adding to the sensation before he pretty much swallowed me whole, repeating this several times to make sure I was properly worked up.

I wondered briefly, if I was going to be allowed to return the favor, even with my hands tied. Could he possibly climb up and fuck my face? Just imagining that scenario, coupled with his amazing mouth, had me moaning out and fighting the urge to thrust forward. "Cloud! Ah, gods, if you keep that up, I'm..." I hope I didn't need to finish that sentence. He should be able to tell, what with my l leaking cock in his mouth.

He released me with a pop, his cheeks flushed and his breath heavy as he smiled up at me. "Don't worry, I won't let you." He promised. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. I mean, I did, but at the same time, release truly was bliss. Standing up, he pulled the dress shirt over his head and didn't pause to start undoing his pants. I could see his cock was straining hard against the fabric of his boxers, and I heard him moan low when he brushed over it. "Wanna do the honors?" He managed to get out, stepping back closer to me, his arms going up so he could settle them behind his head, waiting patiently for me to undress the very last item of clothing still hindering him.

Chuckling but still painfully aroused, I let both hands touch his stomach lightly right above his boxers to pet him. "Lilac? Cloud, are you telling me you miss coloring your hair?" Without waiting for his response, I let my fingers from both hands trail straight down to rub against the outline of his arousal. "It looks hot." I said, smirking up at him. As soon as his eyes met mine, I ripped his boxers down as fast as I could, only managing to get them to his knees before my arms and everything else was straining from the belt and shirt being tangled.

Letting his arms come down, he didn't break our eye lock as he reached below, his lips parting and his breath panting as he gripped himself in hand, allowing some friction. Not for long though as he then knelt on the couch, making it so that he was hovering above my lap. Taking my bound hands, he pulled them up and over his head before leaning in close, his mouth pressed against my forehead and his breathing ragged against the skin there, more so than before. Which I then realized was because one of his hands was reaching back, his fingers stretching himself. When I was about to ask him if he had lube, he dipped his head down, his moans landing against my lips.

"Remember when we were about too, but then got interrupted by Tifa? I shoved the lube bottle between the couch cushions before pulling my pants back up." And indeed, he quickly pulled the bottle from between the pillows, coating his own fingers before reaching back again. "Fuck..." He groaned, telling me he'd pressed a finger inside himself. His legs trembled, leading him to drop down onto my crotch, and he didn't waste time in creating some mutual friction by rocking himself slowly against me.

"Cloud...that's..." So fucking hot, was what I wanted to say, but I could barely think again. He was moving on top of me while doing that and my mind was just blank. I was torn between wanting to help him, and wanting to actually see his own fingers moving in and out of his body. It was so incredible to even imagine, that I could only press my face against his, catching his lips for a moment every once in a while, between pants.

Using my hands tied behind his neck as leverage, he sat back, giving me a nice view on our cocks sliding together, his throat exposed what with his head tilted back, seemingly lost in sensation as his moans grew louder and the movement in his arm told me he was working himself faster. He was taking his time, making sure we were both properly teased somewhat mercilessly before getting down to the actual business.

My wrists were starting to strain what with his weight leaning against it, but I suppose I'd been too occupied watching the view to anticipate what was to happen next. A loud snap shocked both myself and Cloud out of our dazed and lustful states, his body freezing as his eyes popped wide open in realization at what the sound had been. He didn't even have time to launch himself forward and against me to save him a fall backwards.

"Leon!" He was lucky that my arms had been more around his shoulders than his head, or I may have yanked him back towards me by his spikes. Thankfully although my brain was still coping with him fingering himself, my body had managed to catch him before he cracked his skull open on the coffee table.

"Cloud!" My fingers were digging into his shoulders and then I was heaving him forwards to crash against my chest, our breathing more erratic now, than during the sex. I was almost laughing as I stared at the pieces of my belt, dangling from my arms and his shoulders. "Dude. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Sitting back, both his hands were settled against my chest as he peaked backwards. "Thanks." He murmured, wrinkling his nose at the coffee table. "So," Biting his lower lip, he let his fingers play with my nipples, one hand still slick with lube from his previous doings. "Did that kill the mood or can I tie you back up?" When I saw him grin somewhat nervously, I knew that he knew there was no way I was getting back to having no access whatsoever. "Should I run, maybe? You got that glint in your eye..." He swallowed, slowly trying to move up and off my lap.

Gripping him tightly as there was no way he was getting off of me now, I leaned down to nibble along his jawline, ending when I came to his ear. "I think that you can just settle yourself right there on my dick if your stretched enough. You've teased me long enough." And really? He had. That fingering had been almost more than I could handle.

"Okay." He complied easily, melting against me for a moment when my hands were stroking him all over his back, his behind and between his cheeks somewhat teasingly. "See, I become useless and putty when you can touch me." He moaned, leading me to chuckle as that wasn't a complete lie. "Wait, I want to try something." He said, suddenly a bit less sleepy in his voice as he nearly had me complain when he moved off my lap for a moment, but then silenced said complaint by sitting back down, only the wrong way around, his back pressing against my chest, his head falling on my shoulder. While he sucked my earlobe between his lips, he slowly pushed himself down on my dick, his entire body shivering because of it. "Oh god!" He groaned loudly once I was fully inside of him.

It was easy to feel smug now that I was finally inside, but I could only focus on him surrounding me while my arms wrapped around his chest. This position was definitely new, and while I could still thrust up into him, I couldn't get a rapid pace. Which was just fine. Trailing one hand down, I quickly wrapped my fingers around him, and started thrusting while stroking him in counterpoint.

"How's that?" I asked smugly.

"You're making it hard for me to locate my vocabulary..." He admitted in a whisper, his hands reaching up and back so he could thread his fingers through my hair and turn my head so his lips could reach mine. "Feels so good..." He murmured against them, starting to move himself so he could meet my thrusts.

I could only grunt in response as the necessary brain cells to talk were more focused on pleasing Cloud. Kissing him slowly, letting my tongue copy the movements of my hips as I pushed inside of him over and over, I was quickly feeling the tell tale tingling in my stomach. Shit, I was so close and all I could think about was how much I loved him in this moment. I had to tell him.

"Love...you. Cloud." With each word, I was stroking him harder, squeezing the tip the way I knew he liked it, and aiming for that spot inside I knew would turn his world white. And then I moved against it, repeatedly, mercilessly so he knew clear as day that I was very intent on tossing him over that edge now. Complying with ease, he threw his head back, moaning my name loudly as his ass clenched tightly around me, his release spilling it's way out, landing on my hand and his stomach. He kept moaning and panting as I kept moving inside of him, his body trembling every time I did so as it dragged out his orgasm.

"Love you too..." He then finally returned when he was coming down the high. And as I released inside of him, I was in awe that I could now say it back to him with perfect confidence that we did indeed love each other. Leaning forward as I rode out my orgasm, I breathed against his neck, barely holding in the temptation to bite and mark him. We did have to work together in the same office now. It would be a bit too embarrassing.

All I could do for a moment was listen as our breathing slowed down, my fingers moving away from his sensitive and softening erection, my other hand gripping his hip. "Shower with me? And then you can figure out where you are taking me so I can replace that belt. It was my favorite, you know." I tried to sound stern, but I really couldn't as he shifted enough so I withdrew from him.

Chuckling, he had enough energy to turn back around to face me, lying down and pulling me with him so we could just lie there for a moment. He settled my head on his chest, fingers running through my hair as he kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, I'll get you a new one for Christmas. And it'll be your new favorite because _I_ got it for you." He had a tiny possessive streak hidden somewhere. I smiled against his skin, feeling pure contentedness roll over me. We were here, together and everything was still working out somehow. Who could have predicted this outcome? Not even a year ago and we couldn't stand to be in the same room together. And now? I got nervous by him being one room over.

"And I'll wear it proudly. But I insist on black. And if there must be embellishments, they can be silver." I shivered slightly. "I draw the line at lilac."

"I promise, I'll get you a manly man macho belt that will scream out your masculinity and sexiness." I felt his hand slip down my back, reaching down to be able to pinch my butt lightly. "Ugh, you're so hot, it's not fair." And then he pushed us up. "Yes, I would love to shower with you." He smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips softly before jumping off the couch, giving me a great view on his naked behind as he walked towards the bathroom.

"You burned those pajamas of yours, right? Because I remember you promising me that you'd sleep completely in the nude for me as a birthday present." Jumping up, I quickly followed him, "You owe me nakedness, Cloud." I grinned when he grinned before slipping into the shower, at least assuring me some more nakedness right now.

* * *

**A/N:** Fret not, this isn't our last story yet. We still got two more in our storage, which, one of those is a one shot whereas the other is a chaptered story like our usuals. I'll be uploading the chaptered one first and then as a final, the one shot. Afterwards we won't have anything left in our storage anymore, and I honestly can't say when or if alice and I will ever have the time to write more fan fiction, not anytime soon anyways as I'm in the middle of a country move and Alice is busy taking care of her two, too adorable for words, children :) BUT! What I do plan on doing is to revise Wonderwall. It was Alice and I's first RP and chaptered story, we really love it, but kind of cringe at the many mistakes and bumps in the plotline as well as other things that don't flow too greatly, so I hope to get the time to fix those. I may also redo my turning points series. I'm not promising anything though!

Thanks again for staying with us throughout all the stories, we give you virtual hugs and cookies! Until next Saturday, where we shall embark on another tale that involves Reno and Saix! I know some of you aren't always too thrilled with this pairing, but I do hope you'll give them a shot as once you get over the initial weirdness, they really are lovely. Also, this story will feature a good amount of Axel and Roxas ;)


End file.
